Shades of Destiny
by nicolerools
Summary: What would you do if you found out you were Voldemorts daughter? I'm Hermione Granger. Or at least I used to be. After all, who doesn't love Destiny? DISCONTINUED/HORRIBLE WRITING
1. Dumbledores My Sister!

**Chapter 1 Voldemort's my father? Harry's my brother? WHAT IS DUMBLEDORE MY BLOODY SISTER?**

Hermione Granger always knew she was adopted. Her parents Alan and Katherine thought it was better not to keep such a fact a secret from their daughter. Hermione didn't mind because she knew her parents loved her dearly. Of course she was curious as to whom her biological parents were but didn't want to upset her parents by asking such a rude question. She figured that one day someone would tell her. For a brief moment Hermione feared she lost the chance to find out when her parents died.

"Hermione", a quivering voice yelled, "Can you please come downstairs?"

Footsteps were heard thundering down the stairs.

"Yeah Eric?" She paused and observed the scene around her. Her aunt was crying in her uncles arms and there was two men in black suits sitting in their living room. "We'll wait outside", the taller one said.

'Mary? What's wrong? Eric why is Mary crying?', she wanted so desperately to ask though she already knew the answer. She noticed an envelope on the table addressed to her. She knew what she was about to do would break her parents heart but she did it anyways. She opened the letter took a deep breath.

_**My darling daughter,**_

_**Happy Birthday. You are finally16 years old. It would give me great pleasure to see you today but unfortunately it's impossible. I've charmed this letter to appear for you in case I wouldn't be able to do any of this personally.**_

_**My name is Lily Potter. My husband James Potter is your stepfather. I never wanted you to find this out, but you have a right to know. Your father is a evil creature called Lord Voldemort. You were the product of rape. Please don't think I hated you. I don't. I love you. James loves you. You were the best part of that horrible experience. You were what made it worthwhile. You helped me heal. You and your half-brother Harry. You made us complete. Us four were a family.**_

_**Your godfather is Remus Lupin. He's a great man and I trust he will take care of you no matter what. If anything ever happens to him, Merlin forbid, your back up godfather is Sirius Black, and vice versa for Harry. I don't know if you two are friends, but if your not I would like you to get to know him, but I will leave it up to you to choose to tell him the truth.**_

_**When James and I found out Voldemort was after us I took you away from our world, thinking it wasn't safe. I had to protect you. I placed you in a muggle orphanage and made sure you would find a loving family like the Grangers. I hated myself for leaving you there, but I knew it was for the best. Voldemort would've killed you if he found out of your birth. He already knew about Harry, and if I hid you both in the same place, suspicions would arise.**_

_**Before I left the orphanage I placed a glamor charm on you and once you finish reading this letter, the charm will expire and you'll look as if the glamor was never put on in the first place. Violet Destiny Evans Potter is your birth name. Feel free to have fun with your name because no matter what you'll always a Granger, but more than that you'll be our little girl.**_

_**I want you to remember that no one is born evil or dark. As long as you have our love, nothing will ever stop you. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Your Family,**_

_**Harry, James, and Lily Potter**_

"Hermione", a voice interrupted her thoughts, "You look beautiful."

She looked up with a furrow of her eyebrows immediately ran upstairs to her bedroom. She gazed into the full length mirror. Her mouth dropped open.

The first thing she noticed was her hair. It was jet black and straight till it hit her shoulders where it formed into ringlets which stopped just under her breasts. She took off her shirt to see her chest better. They were 2 sizes bigger and more firm, pressing against her bra,which she took off temporarily. Placing her hands on her hips she noticed she was curvier and more fuller, in a good way, while still being petite. She was slightly taller, but still shorter than Ron or the twins. Her legs were definitely longer and her arms seemed skinnier. She looked up again at her face, and gasped. Her eyes were a emerald green._'Just like Harry's.' _smiled to herself. To put it simple she was drop dead model gorgeous. Sounds of someone crying brought her back to earth. She gasped again, but this time out of shock. She hurriedly put on her clothes mumbling something like _'I can't believe I let myself get carried away like that' _took a look in the mirror to make sure she looked okay and couldn't help but to admire herself again quickly before rushing downstairs. Before she had a chance to say anything her aunt engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh Hermione we're so sorry," she cried.

"Its not your fault," she said feeling the tears gather in her own eyes. "You loved me like your own, and that's all I could have asked from you."

"Oh Hermione, you are our own. Just look at how proud you've made us and your parents," he said handing her a picture of his brother and sister-in-law happily cradling a baby. She let out a sob as she remember her last memory of her now deceased parents.

_Herself and her parents previously had a row, which was very rare for them as they always got along quite well, with the occasional spat here and there, and she had ended up at the Burrow with Molly insisting she stay until the next morning. As Hermione and Remus were about to leave Harry insisted to come with them. Molly approved knowing the only kind of love they had for each other was sibling love and allowed them to leave together as long as Remus who was side along apparating the couple didn't mind. They had apparated a block from her house, when she noticed, flashing lights coming from the direction of her destination. She broke out into a sprint fearing the worst. As she ran she heard Harry and Remus, catching up to her calling her name. When they approached they noticed a crowd,crowding around her house. Remus who had quietly followed the couple, sensed something was wrong and told Harry to activated his DA coin. "Excuse us," she said fighting to get to her door. The three headed toward the door but a police officer stopped her. "Excuse me miss, but this is a crime scene. Anyone who doesn't live here isn't allowed on the premises. _

_Hermione felt her heart slowly break at hearing his words. "This is my house", she said quietly. _

_" What is your relationship to Alan and Katherine Granger?", he asked taking a look at the three as if he didn't believe them._

_" I'm their daughter, Hermione Granger, and I have to get in there and see them!" she said much harsher than intended._

_The police officer looked taken aback at her words, while Remus figured now would be the time to butt in._

"_Remus Lupin, family friend," he said with a handshake, "Could you tell us what's going on here please?"_

_The police officer looked unsure, while Hermione looked ready to seriously hurt him._

"_I believe the law requires you to tell me what's happening, as I am a direct relative, to the owners of this house, and am myself part owner, if anything ever happens to my parents, and I-"_

"Okay enough, you can go in, but only you._"_

_She glared._

"_Or all of you can go in."_

_They rushed to get into the house. If this wasn't such a serious moment, Remus was sure he would've laughed at the girl's stubbornness, and will._

_A medical examiner approached them. "Ms. Granger?", he asked regretting what he'd have to tell the young girl. She nodded. "Please take a seat."_

_Hesitantly she did, followed by Remus, and Harry on either sides of her._

"_At approximately 3am this morning, a unknown male, broke into your house and brutally murdered your parents." He paused waiting to see if she'd say anything._

" Can I see them?_", she asked numbly._

" I don't think that's a very good idea. You see, their bodies were mangled-_"_

" That's enough, doctor,_" Remus said fi__rmly drawing his attention to the crying girl in his godson's arms._

_"Right, sorry. We're taking the body back to our labs for a full autopsy to look for evidence on who exactly it was that murdered her parents ." _

She doesn't remember what happened after that, but the last thing she saw when she looked up was her aunt and uncle coming over to take her home with them.

Remembering where she was she took the picture and hugged it to her chest imagining it was her parents instead. When she opened her eyes she saw her aunt and uncle and hugged them tightly before letting them go. They finished crying together before her aunt declared she needed to go out and buy her niece new clothes.

A knock at the door brought them out of their trance. "Are you ready Ms. Granger?"

"For what?"

"To meet your father of course. He's been expecting you."

Her aunt dragged her off to the kitchen before saying "Excuse us",as politely as possible, leaving her husband to talk with the business-like men.

Shouts were heard from the kitchen.

_'Why didn't you tell me?'_

_'He deserves a chance!'_

_'No he doesn't'_

_'No choice'_

_'Muggle Adoption Agency'_

_'Rules'_

_'Follow'_

_'Murderer'_

_'Death Eaters'_

_'Hiding'_

_'For the best '_

_'Abandoning me?'_

_'Sweetheart we love you but'_

-were the only sentences he could make out. He had a hard time keeping a grin off his face listening to the two argue, but managed to do so in front of the two men, who were quietly sipping their tea pretending they couldn't hear anything. He tried to think of something to say, but luckily didn't have to as the pair came into the room, one of them begrudgingly.

The two men got up. "Is everything arranged?", one of them asked.

With the wifes nod, he waved his wand twice and said "The luggage is in the car"

Hermione hugged her aunt and uncle one last time before following the men out the door. Her eyes bulged out when she saw the giant black limo. The thin man opened the door for her. Surprised she gave a quick polite smile and slid in. In the front she noticed the second man who was more muscular than the first, put on his sunglasses. She rolled her eyes and used the remote she found to shut the black tinted window separating the passenger from the driver. She cried her eyes out all over again, thinking about everything that has happened in the last two hours.

_How could this be happening how can I be Harry's half sister and Voldemort's bloody offspring? What if he makes me tell him how to defeat Harry? Or makes me join the dark side? What if I'm his successor? What about the Order? What about Harry? Well to me he's already like a brother so this shouldn't make our relationship too different but still, what if he hates me? Wait a minute I'm dealing with bigger things here. Like the most evil wizard alive is my dad! Maybe he'll just kill me after I get tortured for information. If I'm lucky._

After coming to face with it all she decides to come up with a little revenge.

_Okay now think Hermione, -er whatever my name is now, how can I make this so I'm in domination? He has a disability to love, so I doubt he has that paternal fatherly instinct, but maybe he can't kill me? _She gasps. That's _it, that's perfect. After all I'm probably going to die soon, so I might as well have a little fun._

* * *

_**I haven't yet decided who Hermione love interest is going to be. Feel free to leave your preferences in reviews no matter what chapter I'm on.**_

**Review please :) **

**I'm looking for a beta reader. Anyone interested?**


	2. Lucius likes Pink

_Your father is a evil creature called Lord Voldemort. _

_You were the product of rape. _

_How can I be Harry's half sister and Voldemort's bloody offspring?_

_He has a disability to love, so I doubt he has that paternal fatherly instinct, but maybe he can't kill me? _

_I'm probably going to die soon, so I might as well have a little fun._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 Lucius likes Pink?

The limo stopped and before she could get out, the driver was opening the door for her. She was about to thank him, but thought better of it, and got out of the car, giving the stranger a slight nod which he acknowledged. To her surprise, a bald, hairless man with slits for a nose, surrounded by black hooded death eaters, was waiting eagerly for her. _This is it. No going back now. _She let out a loud scream, and ran up to him. "Daddy! It's you. Oh my god! Can I have your autograph? I love you!," she screamed while jumping up and down desperately hugging him.

To say he wasn't shocked at her behavior was like saying Malfoy Jr. was going to die his hair pink and switch houses to become a Gryffindork.

After he got over the shock of his daughter acting like some insane fan girl, he hugged her back and said "Welcome home, my daughter"

She grinned, while hiding her disgust that the evilest wizard in the world, was hugging her.

"Thanks Daddy!", she said perkily.

Gasps were made by the death eaters who weren't informed of the reason behind this gathering.

Pretending to just notice, Hermione says "Oh my god, why didn't anyone tell me this was a costume party! Let's dance", she says grabbing a unknown death eater. Stealing his wand she conjures up her iPod and it started playing.

Beep by Pussycat Dolls starts to play. She starts dancing surprisingly well mimicking the music video's choreography.

_**You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)**_

To the amazement of everyone, she starts singing along seductively hoping to get a rise out of the death eater in front of her. Which she got.

_**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**_

From here she starts grinding against the death eater, and doing other inappropriate moves.- Well not exactly inappropriate since most of these death eaters go to strip clubs to watch this type of dance, but at least something you shouldn't do in front of your father, for obvious reasons.

**_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
__Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha_?**

Everyone including Voldemort and the guy she was dancing with was just staring confusingly at the girl who was usually all about her morals and dignity, but instead was shaking her body and swinging her hair wildly in a seductive way. Being from the muggle world Voldemort picked up the iPod and somehow offed it, which cause a groan to erupt from the death eaters.

When the song stopped, Hermione did as well, and turned around to face the guy she just grinded against. Pulling off his mask, she took a step back, as she realized, he wasn't a guy at at. Instead standing in front of her was Bellatrix Lestrange. There were a few chuckles from behind her but most were watching the Dark Lord, who looked ready to hex someone, and Hermione, who seemed unfazed, but inside she was blushing so hard she could put the Weasleys to shame.

"Oh Bella, I didn't see you there. I didn't know you a- umm...never mind. But don't worry, a cold shower should fix your 'problem'." After seeing Bella shocked face, she turned around and glanced at her surroundings for the first time.

"Oh my god, your kidding. This is your house", she asked disgusted.

"Actually its a manor," muttered Bella angrily.

Ignoring her, she walks right past them as if she owned the place,with her high heels, that she transfigured early, clicking loudly against the ground.

"Its so dull. Where's the color? Where's the flash?Wheres the exhilaration?" She scoffed. " Hello? It's gloomier than Azkaban." She gasped. "You know what it needs... Pink!" She looked at Lucius, who had taken off his mask along with the rest of the death eaters, who hoped if she ever chose to dry hump one of them again, it would be a male preferably himself. "Don't you like Pink Lucius?"

Everyone turned to look at him, including Voldemort who had a amused look on his face.

Realizing he should say something he opened his mouth and started stammering. "I-um-well-" _'What could I possibly say? If I said the truth then I would definitely not be thanked. If I agreed with the ex-mudblood, I would never be able to live it down.' _

Then Hermione got a idea and started waving Bellatrix's wand around Lucius. "Answer Me," she said simply. Even Voldemort looked curious as to what would happen.

"Personally, I love pink. It would totally brighten up the ghastly place. It's no surprise that someones who's lived in such a dreadful house for so long has a need to kill people every half hour. It has a desperate dire for more pastels. I mean, honestly no real person, or whatever it is he is, would ever be able to stand this lifeless dump, which would explain why he likes it so much."

"Thanks Lucius", she said brightly as she lifted the spell and walked into the manor. Seeing how the dark lord was glaring he said "My lord, I didn't –she - All it needs is a little glitter and it'd be ravishing.

* * *

**I'm planning on adding a quick recap at the beginning of each chapter just in case you were wondering what was up with the very above.**

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. **_**But the next chapter which should be out in about 2-3 days, is probably gonna focus more on her relationship with Voldemort, and the Weasleys.**_


	3. What?

**Chapter 3 What?**

As she was walking Hermione felt herself bump into something. She looked down and saw it was a house elf. Immediately she felt herself figuratively morph back into the original Hermione. "Oh excuse me I am so very sorry. Are you alright?"

"Miss shouldn't apologize. Inky's fault it was. Bad Inky! Bad!",she screamed banging head on the railing Hermione was about to grab on to.

"Please stop!, she said. "Inky if you don't stop hitting yourself no one will be able to show me around."

"Miss, is right. Inky apologizes."

Relieved that this new tactic worked she smiled and bent down to one knee. "Apology accepted Inky. I'm Hermione Gr- Riddle",she faltered. "Its a pleasure to meet you."

Tears glistened Inky's eyes. "I'm sorry. Did I say something to upset you Inky?"

Inky shook her head. "Of course not Miss. Miss is the first one to be nice to Inky."

Hermione merely smiled, trying to hide her anger at the poor treatment of house elves. "Please, Inky, feel free to call me Hermione."

"Yes Miss" Noticing her mistake she started sobbing, and beat her head against the railing again and ran into the wall rather harshly.

After getting over the shock of the house elf's self abuse, she quickly grabbed the house elf gently by the wrist and told her to stop very firmly.

"Inky you must never try to purposely hurt yourself again ok?"

"Yes mi- Hermione."

"Thank you Inky. Now where would you like to start the tour."

Inky showed her the kitchen, the Scullery, the Wine Cellars, the entrance to the dungeons, the Library the Parlour Room, the Den, the Ball Room, the eight lavatories, the Court Yard, the Garden the Sitting Room, the Oriel Room , the 12 guest chambers, and 20 terraces.

"Inky what's this room?"

"That is Masters chambers. No one is allowed in unless granted permission by the Master."

"Oh. Would you happen to know where my chamber is? I'm Vold-, the Dark Lord's daughter."

Inky gasped. "Forgive me Mistress," she said apologetically while curtsying.

"Inky, please, you don't have to call me Mistress, just Hermione. And don't worry everyone make a mistake once in a while, but you don't have to beat yourself up over it."

Inky smiled, while thanking her and showed her, a room. She gasped when she saw it. "Wow! Is this mine?"

"Oh no Mia, this isn't your chamber,"she giggled, "This is your lounge." She took Hermiones hand and guided her to another set of doors. "This is your chambers"

"Whoa!" '_Now this is huge.' _

"Remember Mia if you need anything just call me," Inky said while knowing the girl was too preoccupied to notice she had left.

As she entered she saw the room already had her stuff neatly put away. There was a huge king sized four poster bed, and a amazing terrace. She briefly stepped outside, then came back in and noticed two double-doors on opposite sides of the room.

"Inky what's this?", she asked motioning to one of the doors. When she received no answer she looked around searching for the house elf. When she was unable to find her she simply shrugged her shoulders and entered the room.

As soon as she laid eyes on it she was sure she was in love. It wasn't a room. It was a giant closet, with a wardrobe, with all her clothes there, as well as a large number of new clothes mostly wizard dresses,skirts and shoes. Feeling uncomfortable in the clothes she was wearing she stripped off her clothes and put on a pair of black skinny jeans. She chose a white tunic, and found of pair of white gold hoop earrings to match. After putting on the proper accessories, and a cute pair of Camel Suede Boots she got off of her dresser, which was only a half mirror, and looked at her reflection in her full mirror, which was big enough to get in all 4 of the Marauders.

She decided on a little bit of lip gloss, but otherwise no makeup going for a more natural look. Although most people didn't know this, Hermione did like wearing these kinds of clothing, but it was only because of the feeling she got when she wore them. Empowerment and Confidence.

She decided that she would take advantage of these new clothes as well as her new identity. Suddenly remembering the other room, she headed out the door, leaving the double door open. She hesitated than opened it. She certainly was surprised at what was in there. _'I have a private dining facility in my own bedroom? Now that's over doing it.' _She was about to leave when she noticed a book case. Knowing she couldn't resist she gave in her temptations, and picked up a book. To her shock, the book wouldn't come out. Since she watched a fair amount of muggle movies, she pulled the book down, and when she did, the book case moved sideways.

"Nice", she said out loud as she entered the library. Before she had a chance to notice, that their that she had the secret entrance,

"Thanks," a voice called. She turned. "I was told you liked books."

"You were told right"

"I'm not surprised you are presumably the smartest witch of your generation.

"Would you come to my study with me?"

Noticing it was a demand she followed him. As they approached his office, he waved his wand in a complicated manner. The doors didn't move. He then said "Popcorn" Before she could ask him about that he spoke.

"I would like to talk to you about the way you acted today."

"Acted? My lord, I assure you I wasn't acting. I was merely – being myself."

"Hermione, as there is no use lying to me, I'm going to have to ask you to never do it again," he said firmly.

"Yes sir" At the transition from father to sir, he felt something stir in himself. Disregarding this feeling he continued.

"Excellent, now no more of this sir, business."

"Mr. Voldemort?"

He chuckled. "Now that makes me sound old."

She raised an eyebrow.

"How about just calling me..."

"Father?"

"Yes?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly before letting out a laugh.

"Ahh, that's much better."

"Father, where are your followers?"

"I dismissed them after you entered the manor."

She nodded.

"As you know the school term is starting, and you'll be in your sixth year, next week. I was wondering if you could tell me about what you normally do."

"Well, after I get my Hogwarts letter, I would go to Diagon Alley, usually meeting Ron, and Harry, and from their we'd pick up our supplies, and spend the rest of the-." She stopped, after noticing the sour look on his face.

"This year, am I going to introduce myself as The Dark Lords daughter, or as Hermione Granger?", she asked trying to steer him off the topic of Harry Potter.

"Well, I'm going to leave that entirely up to you," he said with something that resembled a smile.

"Thank you....Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Could you swear to me, that you will never use me to get to my friends ,or the Order?"

His smiled faltered.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but you have to understand, that I can't trust you completely yet, as I promised myself that my friends will always come first. And that's a promise I trust myself to keep. Do you Lord Voldemort swear to me Hermione Destiny Evans Potter Granger Riddle, to never use me, unless I give you permission to, from my own free will?"

She waited for his answer.

"I, Lord Voldemort swear to you Hermione Evans Potter-Granger-Destiny- Oh screw it. I do." She smiled, while waiting for him to say what was on his mind.

He took a deep breath, contemplating what he was about to say. "I'm proud of you, Hermione."

"What?" This was the last thing she expected him to say to her.

"You showed me just now, that you always stay true to those you are loyal to. Which is why I must ask you something. For the Final War." He paused. "I cannot stand to lose you as we have just been reunited, and I am sure that the Light side would hate losing you as well so I propose, that you remain neutral. As much as I want you to fight for the dark side, I recognize how unfair that is to you. Keep in mind that this isn't a option, however if you sincerely oppose being neutral, someone from either sides will meet, and discuss the options, with out violence, and with you their as a mediator. If we do choose that option however, I'm going to send someone we both agree with to watch over you, and make sure you are out of harms way."

"I have listened to what you have to say and- agree with your conditions."

"Excellent."

"May I go and visit the Weasleys?"

They both knew what she meant when she said 'visit', and 'Weasleys' but he still let her, knowing this was the only reasonable option.

"Sure go on, just be back at a decent hour."

"Yes father, thank you." She began to wonder if he actually cared about her when she got a idea. "Are you okay with it if I brought a friend home to sleepover?"

"No boys,"he said instinctively, without realizing what he just said. "I mean-like whom?," he asked hoping this wouldn't be whom he was thinking of.

"Just Ginny Weasley. She's okay right?"

"Yes, of course," he said holding off what he actually wanted to say. "Wait you mean, Potter's girlfriend," he says unable to keep a grin off his face. "Yes, and the girl you took advantage of in her first year. Never mind, can I stay over there at the Burrow?"

"Sure just be back early enough so that we'd be able to have Brunch together."

* * *

"Alright", she said giving him a 'Who are you and what have you done with him look', before going back to her room. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and said in a clear voice "Number 12 Grimmauld Place"

As soon as soon as she entered the house she immediately found a sense of peace inside of herself, regardless of the darkness it held. Remembering she didn't look like she normally did, she ran out the door, closed it and rung the door bell.

He opened the door and saw a someone with long black hair, and stunning emerald green eyes that reminded him of his. Disregarding this as a coincidence, he said "Yes?," while checking out the beautiful girl in front of him. She smiled and anxiously but slowly said "Hi Harry, I'm Hermione Destiny Evans Potter Granger Riddle"

Taking in everything she said, it finally dawned on him.

"Oy Harry, who's at the door", a redhead with food in his mouth came behind his best friend of 6 years.

"Whoa", he said his mouth dropping open.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you ever stop eating?"

"Come off it Mione, I'm a growing boy"

Harry and Hermione waited patiently for Ron to realize what she just said.

"Hermione?," he asked reaching out to touch her.

"Yes Ron?"

"What happened to you?"

She turned serious again and said "May I come in?"

Ron opened the door mumbling something which sounded like 'Sorry.'

"When's the next Order meeting?"

"In 10 minutes actually."

"Good cause I've got something really important to tell them and the two of you. Where can we talk?"

"Upstairs," Harry said.

"What's this about 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Let's just say I am not very happy. Voldemort has an house elf! Doesn't he know about SPEW?"

"Ron, Harry, who's this lovely young lady?", said Molly Weasley who was oh so conveniently blocking their way.

"Mum, this is Hermione, and she has something important to tell the Order." '_I can just imagine her telling the of Voldemort cruelty towards house elves, asking him to relinquish his house elf for SPEW, then she hands him a pamphlet, asking him to join the cause, and to help her knit them socks.' _He starts mentally snickering.

Molly looked flabbergasted. "Hermione? Hermione Granger?"

"No", Harry and Hermione said, while at the same time Ron said "Yes"

"Look at you Hermione you look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but the reason behind it is, I was adopted by the Grangers. And I'd like to tell you more but if you don't mind I'd like to wait for the Order meeting to start."

"I'll inform Professor Dumbledore. For now just wait in the dining room."

**(After Cedric Diggory's death Dumbledore decided the three of them could attend Order meetings, unless it's too brutal in which case Molly will...So basically everyone is allowed except Ginny, who still has the extendable ears handy.)**

Half the order was already there so the three just sat down in their usual seats. She looked around and saw Remus and Tonks having a conversation,Kingsley Shacklebolt surrounded by Aurors, a bunch of red heads she could only assume to be Weasleys, probably Fred and George, and Bill who was talking and holding hands with Fleur. For a second she thought she thought Snape but wasn't sure as the next second he seemed to have disappeared.

As soon as she was noticed people started questioning who the girl beside Harry was and what she was doing here. Hermione did her best to ignore them, and Harry and Ron told her their summer was fun, and they mostly played Quidditch, and relaxed. She asked them if they completed any of their assignments which they just laughed and shared a look, whie she glared and scolded them, eventually breaking into a laugh herself, joining them.

Then at Dumbledore's arrival everyone was seated and the meeting began,...

Now our final subject, is the young lady you've all probably already noticed. Hermione you have the floor., he said motioning for her to stand up. Which she did.

"Hello, many of you already know me. I'm Hermione Granger." She waited for the gasps and outburst to subside before she continued. "Just this morning I found out a great deal of news. I've always known I was adopted, but today on my real birthday the charm cast on me broke and I look as I am supposed to. I am a half blood. My parents were not together. In fact most of you probably already realize how I was conceived.

My parents are Tom Riddle, whom you all know as Lord Voldemort, and Lily Potter." She turns to look directly at Harry. "This means that I am the heir of Voldemort, and I am Harry Potter's half sister. Voldemort-" she notices all the flinches and says instead- "You-know-Who, is aware that I'm his offspring and somehow convinced my current guardians, that I should be living with him. So...", she trails off.

Molly gasps. "He can't do that. She's just a girl. She's not even of age yet. Can't you do something Albus?"

"As he is my biological father he does unfortunately has every right to do this.", Hermione answers.

"But-"

"She is right Molly, he can do whatever he wants with her and we cannot stop him."

"Anything?!,"Harry screams his eyes flooded with tears. "What if he tries to commit her to the dark side?"

"We already talked about that Harry. He told me he desperately wants me to join the dark side but understands this is unfair to me so he said that I must remain neutral during the Final War and am not to be harmed at all. But if I strongly oppose being neutral he would arrange someone from his side and someone from the light side would meet up with no violence and discuss it, with me present, as well as someone extra their to act like my bodyguard. I think he figures that you wouldn't go to that much trouble and since being neutral would keep me safe, you wouldn't rebut him. I also made him swear to me to never use me to learn stuff about the Order or to lure some of our friends to him."

"Merlin Hermione. All I did today was eat some toast"

At Ron's words the serious tension broke, and everybody relaxed.

"Thank you Hermione we will talk later to discuss your schooling. I don't think your father should join us for tea, but you may ask his demands and pass them on to myself". She smiled, and ran upstairs were Harry and Ron were waiting for her. She quickly knocked and not a second later the door opened and she was pulled in.

"Hermione, oh my goodness, I can't believe I have a sister." Harry hugged her tightly. "I mean no offense 'Mione, you were always like a sister to me but now its-"

"I get it Harry", she said hugging him back when she noticed a red head waiting uncomfortably in the corner.

"Are you just going to watch us Ron, or are you going to join us, as well brother?"

He joined them and they just hugged each other and enjoying themselves when-

"Hey Gred, do you think they're having a family moment without us?"

"You know what Feorge, I think they are."

"So what are we going to do about it then?"

"I don't know Feorge how about-oof" Was all he ended up saying as Hermione,Ron and Harry, attacked them both in a bear hug, that only lasted about three seconds.

"Hey guys,mum says dinners ready and - What are you five doing?"

They all looked at each other while Fred and George screamed "Get Her", and both ran at her tickling her mercilessly. Harry and Ron got the idea and preceded to do the same to Hermione who grabbed two pillows, hitting Harry and Ron with one and trying to toss the other one to Ginny. Instead she missed her and hit George, who turned around and tried to throw towards her but instead hit Ron who was about to throw it but Hermione got him before that and Harry and Hermione started beating him with a pillow till Hermione got bored and threw the pillow at Harry, and then tried to tickle Ron who managed to tickle her back. Then they all stopped as Ron announced something. "Hey! Never once have any of us gotten Harry."

"Take No Prisoners!", Ginny screamed. They all stopped to look at her. "What oh you guys know that muggle movie dad made us watch, that made Ron cry"

"You mean Stand By Me?"

"That's it Hermione"

"Thanks didn't you love that movie"

"I did. It was totally awesome. Wasn't the ending like so sad?"

"Totally, I mean can you believe they didn't stay friends"

"I know I mean like that ever actually happens in real life right Herm?"

"Yeah... I think."

"Oh no. What if we won't stay friends?"

"Oh my god, your right Ginny what if we drift apart?"

"And start to lose our hair!"

"Oh no, okay promise me Gin that no matter what we'll always stay friends ok?"

"Of course Mione, it goes without saying."

"I love you Ginny"

"I love you Hermione"

"Yeah yeah okay you guys I love you both, but can we attack Harry now?"

Hermione and Ginny glare at Ron. "Take No Prisoners!" Everyone stares at him. "Oh screw it," he says and hits Harry with the pillow. Fred and George just shrug and join in.

"Boys" The boys all stop and turn to look at them with grins on their face.

"Ginny, shall we run for our lives?"

"Yes lets," and they start screaming and run down the stairs with the boys trailing behind them.

Just as they were about to reach the kitchen they were stopped by a angry Molly Weasley. "Ginevra Weasley, I sent you up half an hour ago to retrieve these five and now look what happened. Dinners cold."

Luckily before she could say anything else Dumbledore interrupts asking if he could talk to Hermione briefly.

"How are you Ms. Riddle?"

"As well as can be expected."

"So what was your full name? I'm pretty sure your giving me a run for money."

She smiled. "Hermione Destiny Evans Potter Granger Riddle Voldemort. But I usually don't count the Voldemort part. I think we both know who added that part in."

"If you don't mind me asking what is your full name? I can never seem to remember it."

"Don't worry my dear, it took me a while to remember it as well. It's Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore "

"Wow."_ 'Good luck, writing that on a name tag buddy.'_

He smiled, at her thoughts as he brought her to a table in the middle of a room, with Snape as it's only other occupant, seated across from Dumbledore, who was beside Snape, which means Hermione was diagonal from Severus. _**(I know just try to understand)**_

"Ms. Riddle, Professor Snape was one of the deatheaters at Voldemort's latest meeting. He has informed me of what happened there. I think you know what I am talking about am I right?"

She nodded. "Well first, you have to understand, that I wasn't thinking rationally and assumed he only called me over to kill me. So I decided on trying to annoy him thinking that I might as well have a little fun before I die."

"And what may I ask Ms. Riddle", asked Snape, "Were you planning on doing."

"To explain it briefly, I planned and still plan to have Tea Parties, Karaoke Nights, Name Calling, Embarrass Lucius, Call Lucius Gay, Make Voldemort curse Lucius, make Lucius clean up my-"

"All right. Thank you." He tried to stop her but he got her brainstorming.

"Make fun of the size of Lucius's-"

"Enough, Ms. Riddle"

"I was going to say brain," she lied innocently.

He scoffed.

"So what would you like to do in regards to your identity and house?," Dumbledore interrupted, with a amused look on his face.

"Well I want everyone to know the truth, mostly because they'll all find out about it anyways, but I think it's fair to my father to be resorted. I myself have no doubts as to where I might end up-"

"With the cunningness you possess I think you have a good chance to become a Slytherin."

She wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not so she's just stuck her tongue out at him.

He scoffed while raising one eyebrow. "Oh real mature, Riddle"

"Moopopopo"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

She nodded. "Wait, what?!?"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"What?", they simultaneously asked.

* * *

_**I OWN ALL RIGHTS TO MOOP-PO-PO-PO u may borrow if you ask and credit me ,but Moopopopo is my word. **_

_**Sorry my last chapter was so short but you guys have to understand that the humor I want in here is very hard to do with Hermione, but the whole reason I wrote this story was boredom, to become a beta reader, and mostly to make a story where Hermione was Voldemorts daughter, and with lots of humor, or my pathetic attempt at humor. Anyways it's just really hard to make these two mesh together because of how Hermione fears and respects authority figures and the only reason I've been able to do it were these randoms ideas I had, which is why if you guys contributed ideas it would help.**_

_**In short be patient with me, but If I start to get all high horsey feel free to virtually yell at me.**_

**Sorry I couldn't resist with the DCOM, Lion King and Stand By Me lines. But I had to they were classic. I was bored after the pillow/tickle fight so I made Molly a little psycho. I was going to delete it but it was dark and I couldn't find the backspace button so I went with it. **

**Oh yea I was planning on making Snape a fatherly figure to Hermione but now, not so sure. (Cause we all no how fun it is to make fun of the greasy git)(hly sht im turning British)Thoughts?(about the unbracketed)**

**So if your bored and have nothing else to do, maybe you could uh, I dont know REVIEW?(she asks way too desperately scaring off all her readers)**


	4. Everyone Loves Bridget Jones

Chapter 4 Everyone loves Bridget Jones

_**AN: If anyone has any ideas or wants me to include something or someone(not just character in stry but also anyone who wants to be in story, feel free to tell me in a review ASAP, as I am building the structure and defining the story as of now.**_

_**No idea how I'm going to add this into the story but Destiny has ADHD or ADD, sometimes... **_

"Fred, George, go wake up Hermione"

"Sure mum." They tiptoed up to her room quietly opening the door planning to scream in her ears just like they did to Ginny. They quietly slipped in. They saw a lump on the bed and moved toward it.

"Ready Fred"

"Ready George"

"One, two three", they said together.

"Hey! She's not here" They turned around to find a fully dressed Hermione, beside Ginny, with them both holding hoses. The girls both smirked at each other, and sprayed their victims with the ice cold water.

"Bloody Hell!!" They tried to hide behind random items than realized that wouldn't work as the girls could just follow them, then proceed to spray at a better angle. Then they figured they were already wet, so they walked toward either girl and managed to grab the hoses out of their arms.

Hermione and Ginny realizing the tables have turned, decided to run while trying to use each other as shields.

Fred and George then apparated downstairs and shot at whom they thought was Ginny and Hermione. At the familiar roar of outrage they lowered their hoses to find Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin, sopping wet and very angry. (At least Molly was. Remus didn't mind as he was/is a Marauder)

"Oh. Sorry mates," they said, before running upstairs to escape their mothers wrath.

"Oh well", sighed Molly, "At least they got the girls out of bed." Herself and Remus then performed a quick drying spell on themselves then Hermione and Ginny, who were sitting at the dining table, trying very hard not to laugh at the look on Fred and Georges faces when they saw who they actually sprayed.

"Thanks", they said and ran upstairs to go wake Harry and Ron.

* * *

"Good Morning Harry, Ron."

"Morning Remus"

"Eat quickly Molly has some shopping to do so she's taking the you two and Hermione to Diagon Alley"

"What about Ginny?"

"Oh don't worry Harry, Molly said she had already gone shopping with her friends."

"Ready to go", Molly asked

A series of 'Yeah' s were heard out of the trio.

They were traveling by Floo as most were still unable to apparate.

When they arrived Molly left them together giving them permission to roam around for themselves and to go home whenever they felt like it. Hermione told them she didn't bring any money, so they went to Gringotts.

After filling her pouch up with enough galleons, sickles and knuts, to last her half of the school year, she asked the goblin if their was a account by the name of Hermione Riddle or Hermione Potter.

"We cannot give away information about other accounts!"

"Oh yes I'm sorry, my full name is Hermione Destiny Evans Potter Granger Riddle, and I was just wondering if I'd be able to get a bank statement about the total money in each account, muggle money included."

Narrowing his eyes at her, the goblin pressed a button, and a piece of parchment flew into his hand. He handed it to her. "You will not be able to access most of these funds until your of age.", he said almost mockingly.

She smiled, told him she understood, and thanked him.

After the three left she slipped the piece of parchment he had given you into her pocket. The three then went off to buy their supplies. Nearly an hour later they were all done, and waiting for Hermione to finish looking at some books in Flourish and Blott's.

"I know I heard it can go twice as fast than the first edition."

"Yeah, and it's supposed to be in mint condition. Never played with before"

"I'm guessing you two, aren't talking about books?", Hermione interrupted.

Ron scoffed. "Of course not,-"

"And let me guess, you both absolutely have to see this broom, even though in six months a newer broom is going to come out and you'll be drooling over that one instead, nevertheless you won't be satisfied nor will either of you care because the future hasn't happened yet. So I know you two and you will both think your being cunning, but are actually not-so-subtly sneaky out, to go see that new broom in the quidditch shop, thinking I won't notice you two are gone because I'm all wrapped up in a book, and you both figure you'll be back before I notice either of you left although we both know that's not going to happen. And I'd probably end up yelling at you for not telling me where you've gone, so to save us the trouble I'm letting you go."

They both looked at each other and said "Thanks Herm", grinning at her while forgetting about her hatred of that nickname.

"-And meet me in the The Leaky Cauldron, for some butterbeers in half an hour!", Hermione called out. She rolled her eyes, knowing the only words they actually heard was ,'Go see that new broom, and 'I'm letting you go.'

After finding and paying for her eight new books, and the newest edition of 'Hogwarts, A History, Revised', she decided to head down to the The Leaky Cauldron. Although the place was quite full she managed to find a empty booth and slipped herself in. While waiting she was about to read one of her books, she remembered the note she got from the goblin and decided now was as good a time as any to read it. _**(AN:Ok I have no clue about bank statements or converting galleons, or pounds and I know I'm overdoing it, so let's just say she richer than the Malfoys)**_

_**Ms. Hermione Destiny Evans Potter Granger Riddle,**_

_**From your account created on June 22 1991, by your parents Mrs Helena Granger and Mr. Allan Granger you have 80 galleons in wizarding money.**_

_**After your parents death, arrangements were made to transfer their money to your Gringotts bank account. Unfortunately, even though the wizarding laws declare you a adult at age 17, according to muggle laws, you are not eligible to use the money 'till your 18th birthday. The amount of money they have transferred is 28,500 pounds.**_

_**According to the Potters, what was presumed to be only Harry Potters money, you own half of everything in that vault, from before July 31, 1991. We were unable to inform you of this until your 17th birthday. From this shared vault you own 8 million galleons.**_

_**There was a account made for a Hermione Riddle a few weeks before your birthday, by someone named Tom Riddle. Adding interest to the money he had originally given you own, 10 million galleons.**_

_**This gives you a balance of 28,500 pounds and 180,000,080 galleons.**_

_**Signed Jason the Goblin from Gringotts.**_

"Hey there you are 'Mione" said a voice interrupted her thinking.

"Ronald, Harry, took you guys long enough." They got in across from her.

"Well you wouldn't believe it. When we got there-" She stopped listening and concentrated on stuffing the piece of paper back in her bag.

By the time she started hearing what Ron was telling her, he was finished.

"That's amazing Ron." Accepting that as a answer he got up and ordered all three of them some butterbeers. "Harry, here", she said passing him the piece of paper. After he finished reading it she said "I would have told you

about it in front of Ron, but you know how upset he gets, and I didn't want to flaunt my money around him."

"It's okay Mione. I get it. We'll talk about it later." As soon as he said that Ron came back.

"We'll talk about what later?", he asked. Luckily for Harry he didn't have to answer as Malfoy just appeared in front of them.

"Ahh, whose this?", he asked gesturing to the beautiful lady. "Did one of you actually get a girlfriend?" He turned to her. He reached for her hand. She gave it to him. "Draco Malfoy", he said kissing her hand.

"Charmed," she said delicately not wanting to reveal her identity to him just yet.

"Will you be attending Hogwarts this year?", he asked trying to get information out of her.

"That depends. Are you going to be there?"

He smirked at her flirting skills. She knew just what to say without overdoing it. She kept all her answers simple without being too vague, and told you the answer to what you asked, without telling you what you actually wanted to know. Thus by not saying enough, she'd cause the other person to ask more questions and seem desperate, which would give her the opening to leave the conversation, and win. Everything was pre planned in her mind. Yes this girl knew exactly what she was doing. Unfortunately so did he.

"Maybe."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I'll tell you if you tell me your name." She raised an eyebrow.

"Anxious aren't we?"

"Yes, we are." She laughed. The sound was so angelic to his ears, he couldn't stop a grin, which he managed to turn into a smirk before she noticed.

"Hey" someone called. Hermione turned around, while Draco glanced behind her hoping one of those idiots would say the girl's name.

"You coming?", asked Harry as Ron seemed to be too angry to say anything appropriate.

She nodded, and turned back to Draco.

Hermione smiled then turned to leave. Not wanting her to leave him yet he grabbed onto her wrist gently and spun her around making her collapse slightly against his chest. Expecting her to blush, he was surprised when instead she just raised both her eyebrows, with her smile still playing at her lips waiting for him to say something.

"You still haven't told me your name"

"And you still haven't let me go",she replied mimicking him slightly before slyly unattaching herself from him, without his knowledge. "I'll see you around Malfoy", she said winking at him before she turned around.

Getting over the shock that someone had called him by his last name with a sound of teasing in her voice, he looked at her and watched her as she walked away from him, unknowingly swaying her hips, in a way that made him look like he was hypnotized.

As soon as she left she waited for her friends to appear at her side and lecture her. She wasn't disappointed.

(Ron)"What the hell Hermione?"

(Harry)"What were you thinking?"

(Ron)"Are you out of your mind?"

(Harry"What do you think you were doing with him?"

(Ron) "He's Malfoy for Merlins sake."

(Harry)"Have you forgotten everything he's done to you?"

(Ron) "To us?"

She calmly waited for them to finish ranting.

(Ron) "Well aren't you gonna say anything?", he said as he stopped causing the other two to stop as well.

"Maybe he's changed." There mouths dropped.

"Are you bloody kidding us?"

"So this _isn't_ a scheme to get him to trust, and fall in love with you, and then break his evil little heart, when he least expects it?" 

She gasped. "Of course not Harry. I would never do that", she said appalled at the very idea.

"So then what was that?", Harry asked trying to get her to fess up.

"What was what?" Hermione asked knowing exactly what they were talking about but trying her best to avoid it.

"You know what", Ron interrupted.

"No I don't know what Ronald, that's why I asked What was what!" She exclaimed angrily.

"What?" Ron honestly had no idea what they were talking about anymore. Actually none of them did anymore. Out of the blue Harry starts laughing. After looking at him strangely, Hermione joins in. Ron waited for someone to explain to him what was going on but when they didn't he lost his patience.

"What?!?", Ron repeated, still not getting it. Hermione smacked him on the backside of his head. "Oh", he says, before he started laughing.

(_**AN: Ok thats it. What is now my favorite word. I thing I'm going to create a story titled 'What?' soon)**_

"Well I'll see you guys later."

"Gotta meet father for brunch."

"Bye Herms, see you at Hogwarts", they said hugging her separately.

After her two best friends vanished into the fireplace Hermione grabbed some floo powder and said "Riddle Manor", before walking into the flames.

She wandered to her room to see Inky there pacing.

"Mia, masters been waiting for you. Master says to bring Mia to master as soon as she gets here."

Fearing the worst she told the house elf to lead the way and quickly followed her. She saw her father in his study, as if knowing they were about to arrive.

"Father, what is it? Is something the matter?"

"Of course not my dear what gave you that idea?"

"It sounded like it was urgent", she said forgetting that she could possibly be putting the house elf in danger.

She frowned at her father, when she heard Inky whimper, and hide behind herself for protection.

"Hey, don't look at me, she used to belong to the Malfoys. A replacement for the one that got freed, Dobby."

"Oh. So you rescued her?" She asked not being able to keep a smile off of her face. _'The Dark Lord saves house elves. He is my father. Wow. Maybe he'll join SPEW. ' _She laughed at the thought out loud, making it seem like she was laughing at him. " Anyways, what's up?"

"Well, there's a ball, in your favor this evening, and we have to start getting you ready."

Her mouth dropped. "What! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to overwhelm you, so I delayed telling you"

"But what about brunch", she groaned. "I haven't eaten anything yet."

"You and Narcissa can have something to eat in Hogsmeade, when you go to Madam Malkins."

"Narcissa? As in Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Is that going to be a problem?", he asked almost threateningly.

As if suddenly remembering who she was speaking to she said sounding strained, "No.- Of course not.- Why would it?"

"Good. I believe she'll be waiting for you at her house. Inky apparate you there."

"I'm sorry. But stop. I resent that. Inky may not be human but she has feelings, so what you meant to say was 'Inky can you please apparate her to Malfoy Manor?' A question and not a statement can make all the difference."

At his raised eyebrows she explained how it was a reaction for her to act like this whenever someone mistreated a house elf in front of her. "Do you know what SPEW is?"

He smirked. "Yes Severus told me about it, when I asked him to tell me everything he knows about you."

"Yes well, then you know how I feel about the enslavery of house elves."

"I also know that you eventually quit spew." At her glare he weakened his smirk, apologized and said S.P.E.W. ,correctly.

"They didn't want to be freed",she said defensively. And although I did quit SPEW, I never stopped believing in what SPEW stands for."

Her words although short and 'sweet', were powerful and made a impact on him.

"I like you", he said abruptly.

"I know, everyone does."

"Now, what were you going to say to Inky.

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He never had anything against house elves, or even muggleborns, just mudbloods. _'Oh well, at least there are no witnesses who would tell anyone about this.'_

"Inky can you please apparate my daughter to Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes sir, Inky would be delighted to." Inky then took Hermione's hand and side along apparated them to the Malfoy's where Narcissa was waiting, nervously. She looked as though she was about to bow but stopped, as noticing, the Dark Lord wasn't there.

"Is your father going to join us dear?"

"No, he thought this would be better as a girls only sort of thing." At that Narcissa seemed to regain all of her coolness/coldness.

"Well then, we should be on our way." She showed Hermione the fireplace, and told her to go first, saying 'Chaud Modes'. To her surprise they were in France. Immediately some woman came to her and asked her name in french. Luckily for Hermione she spent vacations here so she was able to fluently speak the language.

"Narcissa Malfoy", Narcissa said in english. "We have a reservation, and 2 dozen dresses on hold."

Hermione Riddle could now officially say she's been to hell. They spent two hours, in ridiculously revealing outfits with bows and frills, and zippers in random places where they really shouldn't be. For someone like Pansy Parkinson it would have been fine but for someone like Hermione, in was just plain slutty. Hermione was sure that prostitutes showed less skin than this. Finally Hermione had enough. "Narcissa, you know how much I value your fashion sense, so why don't I look around by myself for awhile picking let's say 3 dresses I like, for you to choose from." To Hermione's joy Naricissa agreed.

She looked around and saw a dress hidden in the back of the store. Correction not _a_ dress, but _**the**_ dress. She quickly tried it on. It was perfect. She then went back to the same place as before, to look for more dresses, and found 2 more each better than the next. She tried them all on and found they were all perfect. For a second she was actually glad that Narcissa was there to help her. Her mom, Helena, had great taste in clothes and was there to help her for the Yule Ball, but her aunt Mary, who was the only muggle female in her life at the moment, was a complete tom boy and hated dressing up. Hermione was sort of a combination of both. While she didn't mind dressing up, she would never give up be able to just walk outside in a plain t-shirt and a pair of old blue jeans.

"Oh Narcissa there you are, I've found them."

"They're lovely dear, go try them on, and come out and show me."

_**(Links on my profile)**_

After trying them all one repeatedly, they decided that the first dress would be perfect.___**(In case the links don't work here's a brief description written in Italic that I found on the site that I did not write and do not own.)**_

She asked the apprentice who worked they're to tell her about the dress they've chosen.

"Two words. _Alluring elegance. _The_ Beautiful shirring at the chest is the focus of this pullover halter dress in a soft, smooth matte jersey with crisscross spaghetti ties at neck. Spectacular Austrian crystals add brilliant detail to the spaghetti straps. _It comes with a_ Sexy front slit. _And the_ Sewn in bra cups make for a spectacular bust line. _

"Perfect. We'll take it." She paid for the dress. "Let's go. We're getting your makeup done at your place, but first let's get something to eat."

Hermione smiled.

"We'll have your make up done at my place later but first lets get something to eat." Hermione smiled and said sure.

They ended up at this fancy restaurant called, Joies.

When they waiter came Narcissa started openly flirting with him, in French, though she didn't have the accent right. The waiter had no problem flirting back, thinking the girl that was with her, couldn't understand them. Hermione was watching and listening intently to the conversation, blushing during the more intimate parts.

When another waiter was cleaning up, and in hearing range, he quickly changed the topic asking them in english if they were ready to order.

Before Narcissa had a chance to answer, Hermione said in perfect French, "I'll have the salmon, with mashed potatoes and gravy on the side." Narcissa and the waiter, Marcellin, eyey both widened with shock that the girl had understood everything they said.

"I'll h-have the s-same", Narcissa said stuttering, making it look like the she couldn't even have speak proper English. Hermione just smiled innocently while they waiter rushed off.

"Right away ladies."

Narcissa had no idea what to say after that, so they remained quiet during the whole lunch. After they both finished, she called for the check and a new waiter appeared handing her the bill. Without even glancing at it she dropped a some bills on the table.

**(Bold = French)**

"**Mademoiselle, there no need its already been paid for."**

"**And by whom my I ask?"**

"**That gentlemen over there, leaning on the side wall."**

Hermione and Narcissa both turned to look, at the gorgeous man smirking and looking Hermione up and down.

"Do you know him?", Narcissa asked Hermione.

"Yeah , he's my exboyfriend, but I don't think he recognizes me. Narcissa, would you mind meeting me in 10 minutes at your place."

"Muggle or wizard?"

"Wizard."

Narcissa looked like she was about to say something but instead she noticed Marcelline, who was off duty, and staring at her. "Make it 15 minutes", she said before leaving Hermione to go off with the waiter.

Hermione started to gather her things and the money, into the purse Narcissa bought for her while she was looking for the dresses, when she noticed the man who paid for their meal approaching her. Deciding to have some fun, she decided to confront him. She waited until he was close enough.** "Hey Bryan", she said confidently "What's up?"**

"**Do I know you?"**

"**Oh", she giggled, "I'm sorry I forget it's been so long since we've seen each other, let me refresh your memory", she leaned in kissed him. She released him only when she needed air.**

"**So, hows Rachel?"**

His eyes widened. "H-hermione?"

"The one and only" She smirked. "And to think, for a second I thought you forgot about me"

"How could anyone forget about you?", he said trying to sound smooth.

She let out a fake laugh. "I can think of someone who did" she said coldly. "Bry, don't worry I'm totally over that. Besides who can blame you, it was 3 years ago. Anyways my father's having this ball in my favor. And I need a date. You interested?"

"Definitely", he said resuming his previous demeaner.

"Cool"

"Wait a minute", he said narrowing his eyes.

"I thought your parents were muggles, and had passed away."

"They did, but my biological parents are still alive. Guess what I'm not a muggleborn after all"

"'Mi' (pronounce like My)", he said after seeing the tears start to from in her eyes, "I am so sorry" He engulfed her in a hug.

"Don't worry about it"

"So was that woman here with you your mom?"

"Narcissa, ew no! Her husband works for my father"

"Ew?"

"I've known her since before I've known my father. She isn't exactly what you'd call pleasant."

She wrote down the time and place , and gave it to him. She was about to leave but saw the lust in his eyes. She held back the urge to slap him but knew that would ruin everything and instead kissed him.

She waved goodbye and left, using the Floo.

When she got to the Malfoys bedroom, she was surprised to find Narcissa already there.

"Oh there you are, I've been waiting for you. Come sit"

Hermione complied but soon regretted it, as Narcissa started attacking her with brushes, and cleansers, and other things that no one should have to go through. Everything was a blur. At least when Ginny did her makeup she was gentle. By the time Narcissa was done, the sun was gone, her dress was delivered and Hermione was in pain. Not that nice light stinging pain, but the harsh burning tearing-your-hair-out kind of pain. When she voiced this to Narcissa, she took out her wand and mumbled a spell. The pain was gone.

"Now then hop in the shower while I get ready, and by the time I'm done, we'll do your make up and get your dress on you."

"What! I thought you just did my makeup?! No, that was the cleansers, you didn't think we would do your makeup before wearing the dress?"

Actually she did, but didn't feel like admitting it so she got into the tub and took a hot bath.

She magically dried herself, after finding out that her father has "somehow" gotten permission to let her use magic whenever, and then got into her dress. She sat down where she did before and Narcissa did her makeup.

While she sat there she looked at Narcissa who was wearing a light blue evening dress, with matching shoes and earrings.

She knew the accessories wouldn't be a problem, but the shoes, she wasn't sure if she had a matching pair. "Narcissa was about the shoes.I-"

"They were delivered along with your dress. Now relax your going to look beautiful."

For some reason, after the woman said that, Hermione felt this woman had some feelings for Hermione. Motherly feelings.

"You know hermione, I've always wished I had a daughter to do for all the things I did today with you. Do her hair, her make up, pick out clothes... It feels good to be able to do that for someone."

"Thank you Narcissa, I wouldn't mind doing this again with you soon", she lied, "As I don't really think my fathers really the type to go shopping with for shoes with."

They both laughed at that, both feeling much more comfortable with each other.

"And done. What do you think?"

She looked at herself in her full length mirror. The dress outlined and showed off her curves, while the silver eyeshadow and her long black hair was temporarily straightened completely. Her earrings were simple, and she chose to wear heels, which made her taller but still shorter than most.

She headed downstairs where everyone was already there. Her father noticed her and smiled.

When he saw her coming down the stairs smiling, he realized he never really looked at his daughter. She had her mothers eyes, but his bone structure, just more feminine. He also noticed she had his hair, but her loyalty and her strength could have come from either of them. He actually hated the fact that his daughter looked anything like the mudblood, even though she looked more like himself than her mother.

"Father, I was wondering when I'm introduced could I just be called Ms. Riddle."

"Of course, and may I just say you look beautiful... Just like your father."

She laughed at his joke, and took his arm following down the stairs. Everyone was quiet and watching them. "This ball as you all know is in favor of my daughter Ms. Hermione Destiny Evans Potter Granger Riddle. She will be attending Hogwarts this year with most of your sons and daughters, and she will simply be known as Destiny Riddle. If I ever find out any one of you mistreat her, I can assure you ,you will be in a world of excruciating pain without having the pleasure to die", he said coldly. "So without further delay, I present to you Ms. Destiny Riddle."

They all clapped rather loudly, and all those who were previously in awe of her when she stepped out were looking upset that they couldn't go talk to her without risking pain. She looked around, and saw many hogwarts students mostly from Slytherin, but the occasional few from the other houses. She recognized Pansy, drooling over some guy, Millicent Bulstrode, and Theodore Nott, with his parents who standing their proudly. While looking for Bryan she noticed Draco and Blaise quietly slip in. She smirked at the fact that neither of the two handsome boys knew her name.

"Hermione?" She turned forgetting that wasn't her name right now, as she was in character.

"Hey Bryan"

He let out a breath. "Good for a second there I wasn't sure what to call you. Hey, quick question, why didn't you tell me your father is the Dark Lord?", he speed whispered.

"I didn't think you'd care, and why are we whispering?"

"Your_ father _might hear us."

She laughed. "No. He wouldn't bother trying to listen in on us." Bryan looked relieved. "He'd just go through all of your personal and private thoughts trying to figure out if your good enough for his only daughter." Any relief Bryan had on his face was gone. "So,you wanna meet my father?"

"Daddy, this is Bryan", she introduced before Bryan could back out.

"Bryan, daddy"

"Pleasure to meet you daddy, er sir", he said bowing, while blushing at the mistake, Destiny hoped he would make.

"Boyfriend?", he asked his daughter.

"Ex. For today he's just my date."

He nodded, while glaring at the boy.

"You wanna dance?", she asked him in front of her father.

He smiled at the opportunity to be away from her and gave her his hand which she took and started dancing gracefully with him until someone interrupted them. She ended up dancing with almost everyone.

"May I cut in?"

"I believe it's been 8 hours since we last spoke. Seems like you can't get enough of me Malfoy."

"Says the one who's been counting the minutes, since she'll see me again"

"Says the one who doesn't even know that he's dancing with the girl whom's this ball is in honor of"

"...Your the Dark Lords daughter?"

She smiled and nodded. "Who else did you think it was? After all they kick you out if you look prettier than the one the party is for."

"So do you have a name?"

"Of course I do, everyone does. Do you have a pony?", she asked sarcastically.

"Of course I do, everyone does," he said mocking her.

"Seriously what's your name?"

"Seriously why do you care?"

"Why do you pick words from my sentences and make them your own?"

"Why do _you _pick words from my sentences and make them your own?"

"See your doing it again", he said accusingly.

"No, your doing it again"

He let out a groan of frustration.

"I will do anything, anything for you to tell me your name."

_'Ooh. Anything. I like the sound of that.' _"Ok."

_'That's it?'_ "Ok? Ok what?"

"Ok...What?"

**(AN:I know I'm doing that too much but it's just so fun!..I'll try to stop)**

"Ugh",he moaned obviously tired of the question at large. "Who are you?", he asked giving it one last try.

She simply smiled her perfect smile and said "I'm Destiny."

With that she used his arm to spin herself around and accidently out into another mans arms who had caught her. "Hi. I'm Blaise."

* * *

He watched the girl leave and felt his blood boil in anger, at the thought of her in someone else's arms. _He knew at that moment he was falling for her. It was love at first sight._ Though he didn't realize it 'til second sight but still... it counts

("Hi. I'm Blaise.")

"And I dont tell anyone my name the first time they ask me."

"You should reconsider that."

"Your right. The Gringotts goblins are very frustrated with me. I doubt they'll ever be willing to do business with me again" He laughed. They made small talk and Hermione found herself enjoying his company, until Lucius Malfoy interrupted.

"I'll see you later", he says before walking away.

Lucius put his arms around her waist while she reluctantly put her hands around his neck.

"Mr. Malfoy"

"Ms. Granger"

"Actually it's Ms. Riddle now", she said hotly.

"Not for long"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

He spinned her into himself so her back was against his chest. Though she could not see him she knew he was smirking, as they swayed to the music.

"My dear, you mean you don't know? Your marriage of course." At her look of surprise he smirked even wider. "Oh don't tell me you didn't expect this? What - did you think he was going to let you be a Auror and continue to fuck The Boy Who Just Wouldn't Die?"

He spinned her out again and pushed her closer against himself, so now they were chest to chest. She felt his hand move to her lower back and ease down slowly. "The Dark Lord needs a proper heir. A _male_ heir and he's going to use you and your hand-picked husband to give it to him."

She was shocked that he actually had the nerve to talk to her like that.

"You know, you have this strange assumption that my father likes you more than he does his own daughter. Oh my god! Your jealous." This time she was the one who was smirking. "I'm everything you wanted to be. I have His power. His strength. His brains. His blood. Which is also Salazar Slytherin's blood. And, I have his protection", she added as an afterthought. "Not to mention his respect."

He scoffed. "Me? Jealous?" He spit out the word as if it was venom. "Of a mistake?"

She rolled her eyes, at his pride, as the only thing out of her speech he was offended by, was the 'jealous' bit. When he scoffed, she was certain he'd say something about the respect comment. A ring of pain brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down where the pain was and noticed he was gripping her arm threateningly tight.

His face was hardened and angry. "Now listen here mudblood-"

"Crucio", a calm voice rung out from behind him.

Lucius immediately let go of Destiny, and dropped to the floor screaming, and twitching violently in pain. Everyone was dead silent.

Hermione didn't know what to do, or how to act. After looking at Lucius look up at her to try to get her to take pity on him, she looked at her father, who was still looking angrily at the man, who dared disrespect his daughter.

"Let this be a lesson to those of you," he kicked Lucius at the word you, "Who think that I wasn't serious before."

Everyone looked at her. She decided the Destiny persona would be better, so she smirked, and asked her father to dance, as a hidden means to save Lucius.

Voldemort then ordered Bella to feel free to have some fun with Lucius, while he danced with his daughter, and not the kind of fun us sick minded people are thinking of.

Bella was more than happy to 'help', and Lucius screams could faintly be heard as she was taking him further away down to the dungeons.

After they left, everyone resumed their previous positions acting as if this sort of thing always happens. _'Which it probably does' _She looked for Bryan to see if he was around but just saw what looked like the back of his head and Pansy Parkinson.

Voldemort put her hand gently on her waist, ending her distraction and she put her hand on his shoulder and found that he was a much better and gentler dancer than Lucius or Bryan.

"Nice to know you care", she said checking to see how far out of line she could go.

He chuckled at her words. "You really are my daughter."

"Who else's could I be?", she asked rhetorically.

"Wormtail's", he said with fake seriousness.

She shuddered just thinking about that. "Ok, ew"

He laughed again, saying "Yeah, that is a pretty repulsive thought"

"Ya think?"

"You have your mother sense of saying what you feel, even if at times it's out of line"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Even if it isn't if I had raised you, I would have made sure you did that anyways"

"Even to people more powerful to me, and higher in rank"

"Well, I would have taught you when to shut your mouth and when to-"

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?", he asked, not in the least bit upset she interrupted him.

"Regret... me."

"Like the fact that I was born. And raised by muggles. And the purity of my blood. And-" he shushed her, and allowed her to rest her head against her chest., as she was starting to get a little upset.

"I'm sorry"

"For what, crying?"

She shook her head "For being here. I'm a mistake."

"Destiny!" his voice rang out sharply. "**Never** apologize, for being yourself"

His voice softened. "What makes you think your a mistake?"

"Lucius said -"

He immediately stiffened. "Destiny, not all mistakes are bad. Anyways, why would you listen to someone who's OWLs doesn't even come close to ours?"

That thought immediately brightened her up.

"Destiny, can I talk to you?"

They both turned to face Malfoy.

Destiny smiled and turned toward her father, with her emerald eyes eager for his approval to go.

He nodded his head and she kissed his cheek. He ignored the happiness that gave him, and concentrated on threatening the boy through Legilemency. After he noticed the boy got the message, he went back to his grand chair and sat down.

He cleared his throat, after seeing the images the Dark Lord sent him. They were out side walking with their shoes in their hands on the beach that was conveniently placed outside Malfoy Manor

"So why a pony?"

"Pardon?"

"Earlier you asked me If I had a pony"

"I don't know. I've always wanted a pony"

"I'm sure your father would get you one if you asked"

"And what exactly am I going to do with... Oh my god. Draco your a genius. That's perfect."

"What's perfect?"

"Nothing" she replied fast.

"So why a pony?"

"Pardon?"

"Out of all the things to say, just so you could talk to me again, why a pony?"

"Your smart"

"Smartest witch of my generation"

"I think you might be wrong there", he said carefully not wanting to tick her off.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you heard of Hermione Granger?"

"Best friend of Harry Potter, dated him, and Victor Krum, a third of the Gryffindor Trio..., yeah I've heard of her"

"She never actually dated Pothead, they just love each other like a brother and sister do. When you meet this chick she'll blow your mind."

"Tell me about her"

"Well, she's a mudblood, and I always gave her the impression I hated her for that but I never did. Well after third year.

"What happened third year?"

"She punched me, broke my nose, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't deserve it. I may not have been a bastard, but I sure as hell acted like one. But can with a father slash role model like Lucius, could you really blame me? She doesn't know this but after she hit me, I was so proud of her, for standing up for herself. I'm very thankful to her, for showing me that muggleborns, don't deserve the title or the cruelty of being called filthy or mudbloods. With her smarts, she did the one thing I never could. She stood up to my father and proved him wrong. She proved that purity of your blood doesn't matter."

"Draco?"

"I'm not who you think I am?"

"What are you talking about? Your not Destiny?"

"No. Well yes but-"

"Destiny?" said a voice approaching her.

Destiny turned to see Blaise.

"Yes", she said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Your father's looking for you. He wants to end the ball now"

"Go on without me, I'll be right there." He nodded and left.

"Draco I-"

"It's ok Des, you can tell me later. Your father's waiting." They started the walk to the manor.

"Okay", she said hesitantly. The rest of the walk was silent. They stopped just outside the door. He leaned and gently kissed her. She was surprised at first but once she got over the shock she started kissing him back. Just at that moment the doors opened and they both jumped apart to see a amused Narcissa Malfoy looking at the pair. "Your father's been looking for you."

"So, I've heard. I'll go find him."

"No need"

"Father, sorry I took so long. Had I known you were looking for me I would've been here earlier."

"Your here now. That's all that matters."

They ended the ball, and said goodbye to all the guests. Then her father told her to go home while he'll come later. She left with Bryan.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Why did I see you making out with Pansy Parkinson in the corner of the room?"

"Look, Destiny-"

"It's Hermione!! When we're alone, it's Hermione"

"Hermione I-"

"Don't bother. Iknew you were gonna pull something like this. Why do you think I brought you. I wanted to see if you've truly changed or if your still the sick pimp, that you were 3 years ago. I guess some people never change. Now get out of my HOUSE!!", she screamed. She grabbed some floo powder shouted 'Los Angeles Zoo!', before pushing him into the fireplace. _'Now he's right where he belongs' _She grinned._ 'It worked' _

She then ran up to her bedroom slammed the door shut, tore off her dress, and jumped in the shower. When she heard Voldemort arrive, she hopped out of her shower, jumped in a robe, and left her hair unbrushed, and messy. She then carefully arranged herself in a heap on the floor at the foot of her bed.

Hearing her father come closer to her bedroom, she started to cry hysterically using pillow to cover her face.

He was about to enter when he heard someone crying. Reluctantly he knocked on the door.

"Go away!", a voice screamed. As much as he wanted to listen to the shaky voice, he knocked again.

"Leave me alone!" There it was again that same voice. This time he didn't bother knocking and just entered. He had to duck when someone threw a pillow at his face. And not just any kind of pillow. A pink, fluffy pillow. Now that the pillow was gone he could see his daughter's face.

He noticed her eyes were just like the pillow. Pink and puffy. He knew his usual mask if you will, had to come off for moment. For his daughter. Just to find out what's wrong with her then, he could put it on again and hurt whoever did this to her.

He sat down beside his daughter asking if she wanted to talk about it. She shook her head, and just used him as her pillow, leaning into his chest.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable he awkwardly pat her back. He felt his cloak getting wet. He looked down at her violently shaking body and put his arm around her shoulder. Even through the thick material he felt how cold she was so he took out his wand and conjured up a blanket for both of them. She lifted up her head upon noticing his wand. Knowing what she wanted he sighed, waved his wand and her wand flew to his open hand. He handed it to her and she smiled. He felt relieved for a second till he saw what she was doing. She jumped to her bed and pulled her with him. He got under the covers with her, not sure if this was the most appropriate thing to be doing with his daughter. He figured it was normal by the way she was acting. She conjured up a tellie to appear in front of them, 1 dozen boxes of chocolates, a small bucket of double chocolate and vanilla swirl with caramel, some almonds and other nuts, rainbow and chocolate sprinkles,oreo's, a quart of milk and a can of whipping cream. She angrily opened the lid of the bucket, and poured in all of the milk, and chucked in the nuts, sprinkles, and oreo's. She waved her wand once more causing 2 spoons to appear in her hand. She handed one to her father, who was lying beside her watching her. He took one and nervously asked "Do you want to talk about it?"

"ALL MEN ARE CHAEVENISTIC PIGS!", she screamed. After she said that she started crying again snatching the ice cream which he was happily eating, and started shoveling it down her throat.

"Hey!" he cried indigently, "Save some for me "he said moving closer with his spoon." She smacked his hand away.

She grabbed the remote and on the DVD. She also took a tissue out of the tissue box.

The words 'Bridget Jones Diary' came on the screen in fun cursive writing.

Voldemort actually found himself enjoying the film until he heard the teenage girl beside him mumbling phrases like "That bastard" and "Prat"

Destiny actually thought he was crying when the two male leads broke Bridget's heart.

"Men _are _dogs" Hermiones eyes widened at him saying those words._'Does anyone have a video camera?', She thought. Instead she just said, _"Can't deny the truth."

He frowned at her, causing her to stifle laughter, which thankfully he didn't notice.

_(ON THE TV)"Thank you, Daniel, that is very good to know. But if staying here means working within 10 yards of you, frankly, I'd rather have a job wiping Saddam Hussein's arse."_

She laughed out loud for the first time since she started crying, causing her father to break out into a smile.

Finally the movie was over, and Voldemort didn't get it. "Whoa. What the hell? He just found all the shitty things she thought about him."

"Yeah but he loves her. And when you love someone, it becomes easy to forgive them," she said sadly.

"What happened between you and Bryan?"

Destiny sniffed loudly before answering. "Before when I was Hermione, and on vacation with my other parents, he was boyfriend and I caught him cheating on me, so I broke it off. Today with Narcissa he saw me and paid for our lunch, without recognizing me. He came up to me and started flirting and I told him who I was and he apologized saying he had changed so I brought him to the ball as my date to see if he was telling the truth, because I never quite got over him and still have feelings for him, but I couldn't let him know that. So we're at the ball and he told me he understood I had to dance with everyone, so he let me, and then while I was dancing with someone, I saw him making out with Pansy Parkinson in the corner of the room. When we got here I confronted him about it and he didn't even try to lie."

"Oh"

"OH! THAT"S ALL YOU CAN SAY?..your not going to do anything?," she ended in a quiet, helpless, little girl voice.

"Um..."

"So your just going to let him get away with breaking my heart?"

"He broke your heart?"

"Duh. I couldn't tell you the real version. I had to keep it PG -13. So I had to leave the more graphic parts out and say more subtler things instead."

His mouth dropped. "When I get my hands on that boy!"

"He's at the Los Angeles Zoo."

Voldemort smirked and said he'll be home late, then apparated out of the room. Hermione smirked. '_It worked like a charm. The bitch is finally going to get what he deserves. Oh no what if Voldemort kills him?' She then popped in Kill Bill volume 1 rewinded to the most dangerous scene and waited.' _With a pop her father apparated back in picked up his wand which was conveniently sitting on the table. "Daddy wait" She thought carefully over what she was going to say. "Don't hurt him, too bad and when your done let him go. I want him to think that he's safe before I finish him off." He looked at the telly screen, smirked and lovingly pushed her hair behind her ear.

"As you wish Destiny", he said approvingly before apparating again.

**To clear it up the dude really did break her heart, and was about to do it again, but Destiny was expecting it and concocted a revenge**

**Hermione~the one we all know from the book and story**

**Destiny~Voldemorts daughter**

**To explain Hermione has to play the part or who knows what kind of trouble she could get it. That's where destiny comes from. H & D are two different ppl that hermione needed to create to allow herself and her friends to survive.**

**I decided to give you guys a big chapter. Unfortunately I forgot that long chapters take a long time to write but two days isn't that bad. Though this was originally 3-5 separate chapters...**

**So, just to give you all a brief estimate of how long the story will be, I'm going for**

**Reviews ~5 per chapter**

**Chapters ~ 20- 40**

**Words ~ Depends on your reviews but minimal is 3 pages max is 33 pages,(Arial 15) **


	5. The Bodyguards

Chapter 5 The Bodyguards

"Good bye, my daughter, I wish you the most pleasant journey, and hope you have the most sufficient learning progress."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Um...ok...likewise", she said uncertainly. It was no wonder that Hermione was so much better at goodbyes than Voldemort was, as whenever he would have to say goodbye, it was mostly in death threats.

Realizing she would have to take the role of being the affectionate, emotional, one, she hugged him. "I'll miss you! Write to me every week, any chance you get." As she spoke these words, she found she was saying them sincerely. She ignored that passing it off as the father daughter bond they had acting up. As her thoughts quieted downed, they enjoyed a few minutes of comfortable silence before either of them spoke again. "Mike and Carter will be escorting you to the Hogwarts train."

"Who?"

"Have you not met them? It was to my understanding that they were the ones who drove you here. Hold on. I'll summon them for you." Before Destiny could have the chance to say anything, he had already pressed his wand to his dark mark. Seconds later, a knock was heard on the door. After the required 3 seconds, the door opened and the two men, who she recognized as the two guys who brought her from her parents house, to the manor.

"Your bodyguards, Timothy Tanner and Mason Carter", he said gesturing to the men. She studied them while they her. They both had dark brown hair, one with highlights of lighter shades of brown, the other with hair that had streaks of caramel. The one with the caramel highlights had his bangs resting over his eyes, giving him the 'I don't care' look. The other had hair that was just slightly shorter than snapes, sort of everywhere giving him that carefree, rebellious rocker look. They were the same height - tall, slightly but not uncomfortably wide and muscular. She guessed them both to be around 26 and thought they both were kinda cute, not to mention they both also had that dark, mysterious bad boy sense to them, which added to their cuteness level. _**(Girl talk)**_

The two men studied the young woman in front of them. They've seen pictures of Tom Riddle, so they could tell she got her looks from him. They noticed her eyes though, they were a shining emerald green, with a sort of innocence to them. They assumed her eyes, as well as her hair style were a trait from her mother. From what they remember her voice sounded seductive, and soft. Unfortunately the first time they heard that angelic voice when she was crying in the back seat of her limo. Yes, they did hear her, but like most men without daughter or sisters, had no idea how to comfort a teenage girl. They decided to leave her alone, but continued listening in case her fast and uneven paced breathing, got out of hand.

Voldemort cleared his throat causing the three to break their gazes from each other and to look at him. The two men's eyes widened and they bowed low saying 'My Lord,' simultaneously. He acknowledged their bows and waited from them to proceed. Getting impatient Hermione graciously intervened. She held out her hand to each of them saying her name. "Hermione Destiny Riddle" They both kissed her hand.

"Timothy Tanner", said the one with light shades of brown.

"Mason Carter", said the more muscular one with the caramel dark hair.

She smiled at both in response.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance my lady", spoke Mason.

"Please call me, Destiny."

"As long as you call us by our last names. Tanner and Carter."

"No problem"

"Tanner and Carter are to be your bodyguards. They will accompany you everywhere."

"What?!"she shouted of outrage. "Father please! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I do not need a bodyguard."

"Everyone needs protection"

"Not me", she said deviantly.

"Very well" Before she had a chance to decipher his words she was pounced on from the back. After she hid the ground with a 'oof' she caught a glimpse of her fathers face and saw that he was smirking. She then realized that her father ordered this person to jump her, and decided to show her father that she was going to win on this subject. She carefully tucked her arm in under herself and stopped struggling, making it look like she was giving up. The person than loosened his grip without fully getting off her. As she sensed his attention was elsewhere, she rolled herself around, and tucked him under herself, so that she was on top [of him]. She then pinned his arms on either side of his head and smirked, finally getting to see who 'attacked' her. After looking into his face she gasped. Then she started giggling.

"Draco Malfoy"

His eyebrow furrowed. "Do I know you?"

She realized her hair was still straight, so she preformed the anti- charm so it would return to normal. "Destiny Riddle" She watched his eyes widened. She was about to say more but then remembered they were not alone.

She looked up. "So how about a compromise?", she asks her father not realizing she was still straddling Draco.

"I'm listening", he said desperately wanting to hurt the Malfoy boy for touching his daughter.

Malfoy felt the Dark Lord glaring at him."And I'll be going now, my lord, unless there was something else..."

He was dismissed. Hermione realizing she was straddling Draco blushed, then covered it up with a smirk and got off of Draco. Before exiting the large doors he turned his head around and shared a look with the girl, that told him she wanted to talk to him about something. He nodded at her to signal he understood before exiting the manor.

"My whole life I've had to deal with...obstacles. And because of these obstacles, me and my friends have had to grow up at a young age, and we've had to fight those who were smarter than us. Older than us. Stronger than us. The only thing we have over them. Was that because of what they chose, they would never be better than us. You and your people fight, so that all muggles and muggleborns would cease to exist. The side I've been fighting for since I was a 10, is fighting for respect. Equality. And most importantly freedom. That was the one thing that always kept us going. Remembering that no matter what including where you come from, who your parents were, or who you are, you'd be accepted. Everywhere. No matter what. We're fighting for a world where you can do anything. So if your telling me that after all we've fought for, we still don't get the freedom that we deserve. Then your gonna have to what have we been fighting for, for the last 50 years. Because honestly I have no idea anymore."

"It's wrong. To include my generation in a war, that we have no part of. Really, for all we know, this could just be some petty fight over who wanted the last lemon drop." Tanner and Carter started snickering. With a glare from Voldemort they were silenced and resumed there previous stance.

"You can't punish me for this. You can't take away one of the last important things I have. Please."

After listening to Destiny's argument about freedom and respect, and ignoring to the one about the lemon drop, he decided to be less harsher on his daughter. "Be that as it may, because of your relations, there are going to be people after you, and I would feel at ease knowing you were safe. So how about this. Tanner and Carter will accompany you every time you leave Hogwarts. When you do leave Hogwarts if you wish on some occasions we can have them be invisible to everyone so that you know they are there but our enemies do not."

"What about when I'm at Hogwarts."

"They're going to give you some space, but we're going to give you something so that if you ever need help, you can easily contact them."

She though it over in her head. Knowing this was the best deal he would agree to give her she accepted.

He smirked something that resembled a smile.

"You said you we were going to give me something. Ah yes." He waved for Tanner and Carter to go wait in the limo and then led her up stairs, walking behind her. When they got to her room, she entered and turned around to face him. "So what you" She gasped. He presented her with a opened box. She picked it up. "OH MY GOD!" She threw the necklace over her head. "You got me a box. How did you know? I love it. Thank you" She hugged him.

Staring at her as if she had 3 heads he said, "Actually I got you the necklace."

"What necklace?"

"The one you threw"

"Oh."

He accio'd it. And put it on her. "It's my birthday present for you. I apologize for giving it to you late, but I didn't want to overwhelm you and-"

"Thank you", she interuppted. It's beautiful but what's with the design?", she asked as if she didn't know.

He smiled._** (Sort of. We've already covered he can't really smile like I can=)**_ "It's my symbol."

"Cool"

"If you ever want to contact me just press your wand on the necklace and say 'Mosmordre' and It will automatically apparate you to wherever I am. If you say 'Mosmordre T.C.' it will take you to wherever either Tanner or Carter are depending on which one is safer at that moment. If both are safe it will take you one of them randomly. You three can talk to each other in your mind. But you'll understand that more, as you get used to it. If Tanner in trouble it will glow dark purple, and if it's Carter it will glow a more lighter purple. If I am in danger it will glow green. If you yourself are in danger it will glow silver but only those who are not a danger to you, will see it glowing. Once you put it on, you can't take it off. You can however, put a invisibility charm on it so only you, or even no one can see it. Any questions? No good", he said not waiting for her to say anything.

"Oh yes, and Severus will be your 'mentor', if you will when I am not around. Great Bye.", he said quickly, apparating her to the limo.

Destiny took a moment to get used to the new information when a voice interrupted her.

"The last lemon drop?"

She looked at the seat beside her and saw the person, she was least expecting.


	6. Are We There Yet?

**I WAS RE-READING THIS CHAPTER, SO I COULD RIGHT CHAPTER 7, BUT THEN I THOUGHT OF WAYS I COULD IMPROVE CHAPTER 6 TO MAKE IT BETTER, BECAUSE IN MY MIND THE STORY MAKES WAY MORE SENSE, SO I FIXED SOME SMALL DETAILS. BUT THE PART I CHANGED THE MOST WAS SNAPE AT THE CHECKOUT.**

**Thank you to Dramione-Fan 17, minerdude,ncy555, Madame Dee, mussgorsky45, san01, and Bella for reviewing. I'm not 'bribing' anyone here, but when you review I become more motivated to write up the chapters faster. But thanks you 6 for reviewing. It means a lot considering there about 1018, ppl who haven't reviewed/ said anything at all.**

_**Sorry for the delay, but to make up for it, I got yall a huge ass chapter. And the songs are called 'Wait a Minute' and 'I Don't Need a Man', both by PCD/Pussycat Dolls. Also I disapprove of the language used in some parts of this chapter/story, and apologize if it bothers you, but Destiny was just bored and randomly decided to speak in 'gansta talk' **_

_(Previously)_

_Destiny took a moment to get used to the new information when a voice interrupted her._

"_The last lemon drop?"_

_She looked at the seat beside her and saw the person, she was least expecting._

**Chapter 6 Are We There Yet?**

"Professor?"

_I know what your thinking and yes that is what I actually said. But what I was thinking was, 'HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU GREASY, SNARKY, GIT?!?!' That's right. My potions professor and I, are in the same place together, alone - sort of. It's not like either of us, feel anything at all, for each other, but still. It's creepy.(Especially when he's sitting beside you). _

"Ms. Riddle", he said with a quick nod.

She concentrated on keeping her cool. "It's Destiny", she said without thinking.

He rolled his eyes. "So, you think that years of fighting is because, one of them didn't get a lemon drop?"

"It's the _last_ lemon drop. And it's possible", she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Uh huh. And here I've been thinking, it was about the usage of light and dark magic, as well as letting all with magic, co-exist peacefully", he said sarcastically.

"Well that was stupid of you" She ignored his angry glare. "I don't think your generation should have got involved in the first place"

"Well, excuse me for choosing Life over Death."

"You call what you do living?", she blurted out. She immediately regretted it, after seeing the flash of hurt, followed by hardening anger on his face.

He apparated away, and Destiny feared she went too far.

"Oi, don't worry about him.", a voice interrupted from the front seat of the limo. "He's always like that"

"Carter?", she asked uncertain whom was whom.

"Destiny?", he asked as if pretending to not be sure if it was her.

"Tanner", said Tanner, feeling left out.

Destiny and Tanner looked at him.

Then they all started laughing. After the laughter ceased Tanner and Carter were silent were several moments, then simultaneously shouted "Welcome to the family!"

"Ahh!", she shrieked, surprised that they said anything."What the bloody hell is wrong with you two?!?"

"Sorry, we forgot. Me and Tanner can talk to each other telepathically."

"Right and we were just saying, 'ow, we liked you, and accepted you to join us."

"You see if we were all friends" Carter explained, "It would give us that personal connection we would need to save you, in life threatening situations on impulse"

"Oh. Ok. Are you guys related?"

"No. Why?"

"Well you said, 'Welcome to the family', so"

"Oh, that. We both went to school together, and were best friends-"

"Ah, say no more. I get it. The same thing is with me and my best friends."

"Nice"

"Yeah" They sat in silence for a while till they reached a stop light, and Destiny got a idea.

'BOO!', she screamed as loud as she could in her mind.

She was disappointed that neither of them heard it. "Nice try, love"

"Wait so does that mean that you guys heard me?"

"Duh"

"Then why didn't you-?"

"You think after 6 years of dealing with this guy", he said gesturing to Tanner who was smirking, "That he wouldn't try that? He does it at weddings, parties, and basically anytime we're not on the job."

She smirked, when suddenly both of them started twitching. "Are you guys oka-"

"Got to go", Carter cut her off. "Your father's calling."

"We'll be back before you board the train"

"Replacements will be here in our place"

With that they apparated. While the car was still moving. Her eyes widened and she started the long run to the front of the car. _'Stupid enlarging spell'_

"Damn", she swore, as the car just ran a red light. At that moment two men, apparated in the front seat, and started driving the car.

"Oh. Well it took you long enough", she grumbled upset that she forgot that she could just use magic, on the steering wheel.

Deciding to have some fun, she asks "Are we there yet?"

"No, said one of the stiff men, who she recognized as Snape. Her eyes widened, but she recovered, and hid it well.

She waited 3 seconds.

"What about now?"

"No"

"Oh"

She waited 2 seconds this time.

"Are we there yet?"

"No", answered the same guy, who was now angered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Really"

"Yes I'm sure", he snapped.

"Can you check?"

"Fine!" He disappeared from her view, then came back. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yeess", he repeated slowly.

"Yes?"

"No"

gNo?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?, she purposely asked again, knowing she was really getting to him.

Yes, I mean yes", he said rather snappishly.

"No I mean, do you mean, yes we're there or yes you checked.

"Yes I checked"

"So we're not there?"

"No"

"No?", she asked on purpose having fun with it.

"Yes"

"Yes?"

Snape glared and gritted out, "Yes I checked"

She turned to the unknown deatheater beside him who hasn't said anything.

"Hey. You. You got any kids?"

Silence met her ears.

"It's okay, as far as I know I don't have any either"

More silence sounded.

"I have to pee. Can you stop here?" They didn't move. "Fine I'll just ruin the leather, of the car, _my_ father bought, and paid for, so there would be no doubt that when he finds out what happens, he'll be needing to punish _someone_"

The two men exchanged glances and stopped the car. They got out, and she waited for them to get her door. Once they did, she ran passed them, and burst through the door, off a strip and dance club. They were hot on her trail, but stopped when she reached the door that read 'Womans'.

She went in, and stayed in there for a long, long time.

Not being a very patient person, Snape burst through the washroom door, and looks for Destiny's stall. He finds it and knocks, loudly on the door, screaming for her to hurry up.

"Psst", she whispered, and gestured for him to lean closer to the door, which he did. "I need your help. I need... a tampon"

Snape gulped. He wouldn't even get _those_ for his wife let alone, a teenage girl. Her next words really caught him off guard.

"Do it, or I'm going to be stuck here all day"

He couldn't believe his ears. He searched his mind for anything to get him out of the situation. "Couldn't you just use some toilet paper to-"

"Hey buddy", she said irritably, "Who's the girl here? Who's the one who's been dealing with this since she was 13? Who's the one who has blood pouring out of her-"

"You are", he said stopping her from finishing her sentence.

"Exactly, so I know what would work and what wouldn't and right now I need some tampons"

"Er- right"

"Wait!"

He stopped.

"You have to get me the right kind. So I'm a light flow, need a long super maxi with Tru-Fit comfort flex Wings, unscented obviously, and it has to say absorbency. Oh and make sure it has a COMFORT-DRY cover and LEAK LOCK core center. Thanks Snapey!"

He grumbled as he made his way out of them washroom, earning him some strange glances.

"Wait here, and do not under any circumstance, let her leave"

He then left the strip/dance club stopping briefly to gaze at the half naked women grinding against other half naked woman. He then decided to cross the street and use the Walmart to find his purchase. Somehow he ended up in the produce aisles, and started to get frustrated.

"Excuse me? Do you need help?"

He turned to see some woman with a name tag looking strangely at him. He cleared his throat. "Yes, I need a", and he repeated everything the teenage girl said, right down to the center core.

The woman looked like she was about to slap him, but decided against it, and uncomfortably let him to the correct aisle. Once they got there, she picked up the proper one and passed it to him, asking how many he needed. "I don't know, how many do you need?"

This comment definitely earned him a slap across the face. He glared at the woman who was already stomping away, then picked up 2 packages figuring that would be enough, and if it wasn't he could always pick up more... Just to be safe, he picked up 3 more packages, then marched off to the checkout. When he got there he saw a man wearing a very fashionable vest looking down at his items and starts giggling. He scans the items, looking at all the details, carefully.

"Do you need a bag sir?", the man asked blushing.

"No", Snape gritted out.

"Thank you for shopping at Walmart, have a nice day. And please come again", he said with a wink suggestivley.

Snapes eyes snapped up, and he took a few steps away from the man and ran from the store.

Just as he made it through the doors, he heard the same man call out "Sir, you forgot your _bags"_, in a singsong voice.

Snape looked down, saw his empty hands and realized the gay man was right. _'Sure as hell not going back there'_ Snape remembered he left his wand in the car and couldn't accio it, so he used wandless magic. Of course using it, took away most of his magical strength, but he figured it was worth it. At the moment, he didn't really care how many muggles saw him, he would never meet that man again, if he could help it.

He crossed the street again and entered the place, and walked into the washroom. He then knocked on the door, and took a step backwards to avoid getting hit when the door swung open. It didn't matter though because the door swung open and hit him anyways.

Glaring, Snape shoved them in her hand, and started to walk away when she spoke the inevitable.

"Hey these are the wrong ones."

"What are you talking about? I got you everything right down to the bloody, leak lock core" He started blushing at his own words.

"Yes, but these don't have the purple flower designs on the wrapper"

"So?"

"So, the wrappers are pretty and fun to look at"

"..."

"Fine, I supposed they'll do. Just next time, listen a little." She slammed the door shut. "Damn", she said under her breath but loud enough so Snape could hear, "Neville can do better job!"

His eyes widened at the thought of Longbottom, doing anything better than himself. 'Next time I can do it better.' Snape shook his head. 'What am I thinking?! There's not gonna be a next time.' He inwardly groaned. 'Damn insufferable know it all, making me think things, not meant to be thought.'

The door he was leaning against opened, causing him to stumble.

"Ready?", she asked smiling at him. Not waiting for his answer, she strode past him, out the door. She smirked to herself, and ignored the deatheater watching her curiously.

Her eyes scanned the room, and landed on a pair of dark brown eyes watching her. She winked and starting walking towards the stage. The dancers around her stopped 'dancing' and stared at her waiting for her to either do something or get off their stage.

The man who was watching her waved her wand and transformed her clothes, to tighter and sexier clothes, and a feather boa wrapped around her neck. She also had some blood red lipstick glimmering from the spotlight, that were practically calling you to kiss them.

_The first thing Snape noticed when he stepped out of the room was everyone was looking at a girl on the stage. He just caught some guy transform Destiny's clothes. He noticed the magic was a special kind that would make any muggles who witnessed this magic, forget about it after a period of time. Diverting her attention back on Destiny, he noticed the way she was acting. 'Like the outfit didn't bother her. Like she was expecting it to happen._

_Suddenly the lights dimmed even more if possible, with only one spotlight on Destiny. The boy about one year older than Destiny, started walking toward her. Snape heard a young woman from the audience whispering "Hey Ryan", in a desperate voice. The boy, Ryan, ignored her and continued his strut toward the stage. His eyes never wavered off the beautiful girl. Snape noticed someone from the audience uncomfortably rub his thighs together. He rolled his eyes at how easily the boy--'_

His thoughts were cut off by muggle music coming on.(Wait a minute ~ Pussycat Dolls)

_(Ryan)Everybody listen all over the world  
I got a story 'bout my favorite girl (Wait a minute)_

(Destiny)Oh, my baby sexy for sure  
I had to have him when he walked through the door (Wait a minute)

(Ryan)She was 'bout to drive me insane  
She come with drama while I'm giving her chains (Wait a minute)

(Destiny)I'm focused but I'm losing control  
He only wants me for my body and soul (Wait a minute)

(Ryan)Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)

_(Destiny)Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)_

Minding my business, I was doing my dance  
Got my attention, so I gave him a chance (Wait a minute)  
Did I mention he was buying a bar?  
Gave him my number, he was trying so hard (Wait a minute)  
Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need  
Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees (Wait a minute)  
He been blowing up my phone like he know me  
Been leaving messages "You know what you owe me" (Wait a minute)  


_(Ryan)  
Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)  
Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)  
_

Destiny turns around _and starts singing for Ryan to leave her alone._

_(Destiny)  
What is your problem daddy?  
Slow your roll  
Who you think you jiving?  
You're disturbing my flow (Wait a minute)  
Why you be bugging?  
Like I'm some kind of hoe  
Got no more questions now I want you to go  
So break (Break)  
_

She turns around and struts away.

_(Ryan)  
Hey, let me talk to you for a minute  
Shut up...shut up  
_

_Ryan follows going after her._

_  
I love the way you strut  
Girl, you already know  
But, I'm feeling like you don't want me  
You just after my dough  
_

_(Hermione)  
Baby, please, I'm fine  
I'm not one of these hoes  
Chasing dreams not diamond rings  
So don't call me no more  
(Wait a minute)_

(Instrumental)

(After instrumental was over the music rhythmically changed)

As Destiny walked away from Ryan he grabbed her arm and twirled her around. In any other case, it would've looked like it hurt her, but you could tell no pain had been caused.

Unless of course hearts were about to be broken.

Ryan pulled her clothes off, and to the men in the audiences enjoyment, Destiny let him.

Snape watched all this happen with wide eyes, was about to drag her off the stage, but the audience held him back.

As her clothes fell off, Destiny smirked, and Snape fainted. Too bad he didn't stick around long enough to realize with everyone else that she still had a layer of clothes on, that were slightly more revealing than the previous one. She then started dancing again, but not without giving a smirk to her partner.

(Destiny)

_I see you looking at me  
Like I got something that's for you  
And the way that you stare  
Don't you dare  
'Cause I'm not about to  
Just give it all up to you  
'Cause there are some things I won't do  
And I'm not afraid to tell you  
I don't ever want to leave you confused_

The more you try  
The less I buy it  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm into you

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh

From here other female dancer's noticed what she was doing and joined in as her backup dancers. Together they ganged up on Ryan and backed him into a corner.

_You know I got my own life  
And I bought everything that's in it  
So if you want to be with me  
It ain't all about the bling you bringing  
I want a love that's for real  
And without that then no deal  
And baby I don't need a hand  
If it only wants to grab one thing_

The more you try  
The less I buy it  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm feeling you

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around

Let it gox17

_  
I don't need a  
I don't need a man  
I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll get me through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
I feel brand new_

I don't need a  
I don't need a man  
I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll make it through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
Without you

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh  
I don't need a man I'm over you, yeah  
I don't need a man  
I'm over you  
I don't need a man  
I'm without you  
I'm over you  
Oh

I don't need a man  
I don't need a man  
I don't need a man

Fireworks went off as she finished the song. Literally. All the woman were clapping, and even some guys.

Destiny smiled at the audience and got off the stage. She walked over to Ryan, who's had his arms folded across his chest. She pouted and he broke out into a smile, and enveloped her into a hug.

She felt someone, harshly pull Ryan off of her, and disconnect their arms. She backed away to get a look of the person and saw Snape looking really pissed off. Destiny then started laughing, while thinking constipated Snape looked at the moment.

"Severus!" she called. He seemed like he hadn't heard her so he tried again. "YO! Bitch!"

Snape's head abruptly turned looking directly at her.

"Dawg, I'm done hittin' this joint. Let's roll out" She walked away and turned, with all eyes still on her. She then dramatically rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "You can come back and bang some chick tomorrow, but right now I'm too horny too stick around." With that she walked out and jumped in the car. After checking too make sure all the doors were locked, she cracked, and starting laughing her ass off.

Seconds later a knock on the window interrupted her. She looked up and saw Snape and the other wrinkly guy, glaring at her, and motioning towards the lock. Destiny merely shrugged, and put her legs up on the seat getting comfortable. After all, she wanted to see how creative they could get.

Apparently, Snape thinks that glaring at someone will make them do anything you want. It doesn't.

Destiny couldn't help but wonder why they didn't just apparate into the car. She turned back to look at Snape but saw him looking at one of the many buttons on the car. Remembering she read she realized what had happened, and started laughing all over again, clearing enjoying the moment. She even went as far as to taunt them, and pretended to press the button. Destiny sincerely wished she had camera, to capture Snapes cherry face.

She then noticed a shiny object on her wrist. It was her watch. She glanced at it, and her eyes widened at the time. She had 10 minutes to get the Kings Cross Station. She considered ditching the men, but knew her father would not be pleased. So she unlocked the front doors. Immediately both men rushed to their door and pounced into the car, hoping it wasn't a trick.

Realizing she actually let them in, they weren't sure whether to thank her or torture her. Luckily they didn't have to make that decision because a voice interrupted their thoughts.

"So... Are we there yet?"


	7. Am I Being Punked?

Chapter 7 Am I being Punked?

His mind kept on wandering to the girl he saw three days ago. He thought back on how beautiful she looked. He had just entered, and immediately he was drawn to her. She had straight jet black hair that stopped in curls at her lower black, and looked absolutely gorgeous wearing very little makeup. Her dress was short, but was still modest, and made her legs look long and inviting, though he was sure her legs didn't need help in that department. She had pale skin, slightly tanner than his, though not by much. He could tell she was rich, as her dress, although muggle, looked like they came from a place where all the rich bought their clothes.

Her earrings were made of pure white gold, this he knew for sure as he could smell a knock off from a mile away, and knew at first sight, that those were the real deal.

He thought back to when he saw her holding hands or doing something of the sort with Potter. He remembered feeling jealous and then walking over there and conversing with the girl who refused to tell him her name.

His thoughts configured to the night of the ball, and he remembered his shock when he found out that same girl, was the Dark Lords Daughter, and Destiny, err, at least a girl named Destiny. Or something like that.

"Hey Draco" He turned to see Crabbe and Goyle coming into his compartment. "There's a rumor of this hot new girl who's hanging around the Gryffindors. Wanna go pay them a visit?"

He was about to tell Goyle off when he remembered Destiny might be coming to Hogwarts. "Why not?, he replied, eager to find out if this was the same girl who haunted his dreams at night and his thoughts during the day.

_'Get a hold of yourself man!'_

"Let's go", Crabbe said, unnecessarily.

"Actually I'm going there alone. Just do whatever 'till I come back. If I come back with a girl, both of you need to quietly get out and find another compartment. Got it?"

* * *

With their slow nods, he got up and left the compartment. He strut into a empty compartment in search of the girl when he heard someone crying.

"So how are you guys following me? Through the train or"

"Yep", added Carter.

"Your father told us to follow the exact steps you take"

"Every second"

"Of everyday", added Tanner.

"Till he tells us we can stop"

The look of befuddlement of Destiny's face clearly gave away what she was thinking. "How...precise"

"Yeah", they said together.

"Hey Her—Destiny!", a voice called out. "Over here."

Destiny turned and faced the train. She saw Harry's face sticking out of the window. He motioned for her to come in.

"He can't see us", a voice behind her said.

"What why--"

"No one can, except for you and the Dark Lord", he whispered.

"Oh." She started her walk toward the train. "So can anyone else hear you guys?"

"Actually no"

"We just like whispering"

"It makes us seem so much more cool"

"Yeah, but no one will know as no one can see you guys", she added in.

"So?"

"We'll know"

"And that to us, makes us cool", says Tanner.

"Of course it does", Destiny says dryly.

She boarded the train, followed closely by Tanner and Carter, and began looking for the compartment Harry was in.

* * *

"Destiny?", he asked as he looked down on the girl shaking from the sobs.

Looking up she tried to wipe away any sign that she had cried. Unsuccessfully of course.

"B-what?", she asked unable to properly talk.

He leaned down and place his strong arms around her, in a hug, letting her ruin his incredibly expensive robes.

"What's wrong? Did something happen with you and er-- someone?", he asked desperately wishing this wasn't about his father. The last thing he needed was someone badmouthing the Dark Lord and expecting him to agree.

"Won call me matt!!"

"What? Who? Juan?"

"No Juan, Juan!!"

He raised his eyebrows, pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. "There", he said sounding pleased with himself. "Now, tell me what happened"

"Bell, I'b wath in the bompartment when-"

"Damn. The spell didn't work"

"Whab spell?"

"The one that clears your nasal passage"

"Oh bat one, it bworked."

"What? Then why?"

"Ith's juths fun to thalk bike this"

He mock glared at her. Destiny stuck her tongue out at him, then started to giggle.

"So. Someone sends a beautiful girl, crying into the lavatory."_**(Or is it the Loo?)**_ "Now that's just not right"

She giggled again.

"Tell me what happened Des?"

"Ron. He-he-he-he", she said with shallow breaths.

_'Genius, Wealsey. You know just how to make a girl cry. _"He what?"

Destiny walked past the last compartment finally finding the one occupied by her friends.

"Hey you guys"

"Destiny", said Harry enveloping his sister in a hug.

"Hey", she smiled, "How's my older brotha from the same motha?"

"Great, but I missed you. And Hermione. We both did", he said gesturing to Ron who wasn't there.

"He must be in the loo."

She smiled. "Harry, I'm sorry I can't give you some long-lost memories about our parents but"

Tears appeared in his eyes. "Hermione. I get it. We both lost them at the same time."

"But that doesn't mean they're gone." He nodded but didn't seem convinced. She pulled him in for another hug. "Look how about next Hogsmeade trip we'll go to Godric's Hollow, and visit your parents?"

"Y-you mean?", he asked pulling away.

"We're going to go visit their graves" He smiled sadly.

"What about our godparents?"

"Hmm." She wondered if they we're going to tell anyone. "Yeah they can come but no one else. We'll just owl them a week before we're going."

"Wow, Hermione. I never thought you'd be so carefree about the rules"

"I think the spell that changed the way I look also changed me a bit on the inside. I'm still the same person, I'm just more Potter." '_And more Voldemort' ,_she thought.

"Wait, what about Ron?"

"What about me?", a voice calls out.

The siblings turn their heads toward the compartment door sliding open.

"Hey Ron!", exclaimed Hermione giving him a hug.

"Hey Mione"

"It's Destiny when we're at school", she tells both the author and her friend.

He nodded continuing as if she hadn't spoken. "What about me?

"We were just wondering where you were", answered Destiny before Harry would get a chance to.

"Oh. So Destiny you look different since the last time we saw you" He takes a step away and looks her up and down.

"Did you gain weight?"

"He called me fat!", she all but shouted before crying in his chest.

Draco wrapped his arms around the girl while wondering what the hell was going on here.

"Am I being punked?", he asks out loud.

At these words Destiny just cries harder.

* * *

She gasped, burst into tears and ran out of the compartment.

Ron just shrugged and turned around to see Harry glaring at him.

"Nice going mate"

"What are you talking about?"

"Talk to Ginny"

"Where are you going?"

"To tell my sister she doesn't look fat"

"No wait! Explain to me what I did wrong. Bill and Charlie say 'Maybe the scrawny thing's gaining weight'."

"Ron", he said exasperated, "What's the difference between you and Hermi- Destiny?"

"She's smarter."

Harry grinned a little. "Yes and what else?"

"She's a-"

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed cutting him off. "Exactly"

"What?"

"She's a she!"

* * *

Starting to get uncomfortable Draco realizes he needs to say something. "Destiny look, your a beautiful girl. Your smart and pretty and funny, and you could totally be a Slytherin."

Destiny smiled.

"Your also conniving, tricky, cunning, difficult, a bit of a brat sometimes."

"Thanks", she said sarcastically.

"But your definitely not fat"

Destiny broke out into a huge grin. "Thanks Draco" she says before enveloping him into a hug.

Draco noticed how good his name sounds when she says it.

"Thanks, I'll say it more often"

His eyes widened as he realized he had voiced these thoughts out loud.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Draco", she said, adding emphasis on the Draco part, before practically disappearing before his eyes.

"Bye Destiny", he says tenderly touching the place where she kissed him.

* * *

"Harry, are you feeling ok?"

"And your a he! And that's the difference. So you can't say the same thing to a girl and as you would to a guy. What would you rather call Ginny? Handsome? Or beautiful?"

"Careful mate, that's my sister your talking about."

"Yeah? Well I'm talking about my sister too here, so get over it."

Ron sighed. "I'd call her beautiful. Why?"

"Because men are handsome, and girls are beautiful"

"Exactly"

"You can't call girls things you can call guys." _'Maybe he's finally getting it', thinks Harry._

"So Destiny's upset because I called her handsome?"

He groans. "Am I being punked?", Harry asks out loud to no one in particular._'Or not', he thinks before collapsing in his seat._

* * *

_**So I wasn't sure If destiny was going to cry over something serious, or something stupid so I chose the most commom thing that runs through a girls head. I dont know if I should make ron all pissy at destiny and make them have a falling out, with both the dark and the light pissed at him, or if they should remain tight. Please let me no because until I know what to write the next chapter about it won't be written.**_

I can guantee chapter 10 or 11 will be the most hilarioust and probably my fav.

**Punked is a American t.v. Show where Ashton kutcher plays jokes on ppl **

**OMG you guys just saw Slumdog Millionaire. I'm kinda Indian so it didn't really sadden me. Awesome movies it's really real. I recommend for you to see it.**

**So I haven't posted in a while so I'm will give you guys 5 things. **

**A virtual cookie, so you die of virtual hunger.**

**A virtual umbrella[-ella -ella -eh-eh-eh], so the virtual rain doesn't get you virtually wet, which make virtually cold, which would make be virtually sad.(too far)**

**And two amazing stories I recently read on fanfiction.**

**The first one is hilarious and its called ' Pass the Snog '**

**The second is for all you Voldemort/Hermione or Hermione/Remus lovers out there. It's called ' In the Wrong Place In The Wrong Time '**

**That story has a really good sequel called ' The Deadly Promise '**

**So there you are. Gasp! Since I gave you guys five things, you guys should give me 5 things. How about Reviews?**


	8. How To Sort The Spawn Of Voldemort

Chapter 8 How to sort the spawn of Voldemort

"First years, over here!", a deep bellowing voice called out from the distance.

"Later guys. Gotta get sorted", Destiny said as she hugged her brother and Ron.

After the kiss from Malfoy, she entered back into the compartment, to find Ron groveling at her feet apologizing for calling her handsome. She sent a questioning glance at her brother, who groaned, and mouthed 'just forgive him.' Destiny, not wanting any unnecessary problems to arise so early in the year, told her friend all is forgiven.

"Good Luck"

"Thanks bro"

"Wait a minute."

Harry and Destiny both turned to look at Ron. "What if you get into Slytherin? I mean you are his daughter."

"If I get into Gryffindor then I end up in Gryffindor. If I'm in Slytherin, then I end in Slytherin. Who really cares?" She started to walk away.

"But Slytherin's evil. Just look at Malfoy."

She turned sharply. "Where in the world did you come up with that? Slytherin, is ambitious, determined and cunning. Not evil. Beside most of the people in Slytherin are only there due to their parents wishes. Does that sound evil to you? Trying to make your parents happy? She sighed. "Maybe Malfoy has done some bad things, but does that make him evil?"

"Yes", interrupted Ron.

She glared at him before continuing. "Are you telling me, Ronald Weasley, that you've never done anything bad in your entire life?" She let out a sigh of frustation before marching away towards the first years and the boats.

"Hey", said a figure in front of her.

"Draco?"

"I caught the end of that."

She blushed.

"It was kinda hot, watching you defend me"

"I'm always hot. Get used to it.", she said walking to her destination, leaving Malfoy speechless.

'She just walked away from a Malfoy. She's got guts for sure', he thought, while watching her hips sway, almost as if she knew he was still watching her. Shaking these thoughts off he made his way into the carriage, thinking happily that she wouldn't mind being a Slytherin, which meant that she also wouldn't mind dating a Slytherin.

* * *

"Um- excuse me, Professor Hagrid?", she asked while they were waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive with instructions.

" Ye s Ms-"

"Riddle"

At the sound of the name that got his expelled his eyes darkened.

" I'm sorry for what my father did to you. You didn't deserve it. From what I've heard, your a great man, and you deserve exoneration**[to be cleared], **and I'm going to do anything and everything I can to make sure you get it."

"Um – that's very nice of you to say, but you don't have to-"

"Of course I do." She interrupted. "After all my father has done to you..."

He looked at her gratefully.

She smiled back. "And besides, after all the times you've been there for me and my brother and Ron..."

He gave her a strange look and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a stern voice, with a somewhat friendly edge to it.

"Hello first years. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here. Now...-"

As Hagrid entered the Great Hall, Destiny let her thoughts wander off to everyones reaction of seeing her.

" Ms. Riddle? You are at the end of the li ne up after all the first years"

"Okay"

"Now follow me", she said leading them into the great hall.

As they walked along the side of the hall, a few boys from the tables starting wolf-whistling at her, over all the noise and comments about the new arrivals.

She merely smirked and winked.

"Jason Ackerman", she said in her usual clear voice.

"Hufflepuff"

Destiny took this time to look around at the students. She gave a slight nod, to her brother, and a weak smile to her best friend. Her eyes then proceeded to travel around the room, eventually landing on a certain silver haired blond wizard.

He winked at her, and she smirked again.

"Hermione Destiny Evans Potter Granger Riddle V-Voldemort"

Ignoring the gasps, she proudly, but not arrogantly, walked toward, the dude with the hat. She sat down and felt the familiar feel of the hat getting access to her thoughts.

"_Well, Ms. Granger, haven't seen you in a while. Unless you prefer to be called Ms. Potter?"_

"_Either works"_

"_Now let see. You have become more carefree, which would make you perfect for Slytherin. You may be manipulative, but your still quite brave and kind, which means Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor is possible. Your brains have also improved immensely making you a even worthier candidate for Ravenclaw. Hmm, what to choose, what to choose."_

Destiny recognized this as her cue to decide for herself where she wanted to be.

"You'd be perfect for Slytherin."

"_That's fine with me, but can I scream it?"_

"_But- that's my job."_

"_Come on", she mentally whined. "You've been saying it for years. I want a turn."_

_The hat took a moment to think about it._

Destiny took this chance to yell out "Gryffindor", to the awaiting, yet still stunned audience.

_She pushed the hat off, left it on the chair, and walked to the Gryffindor table, with only Harry, Ron, and Draco, clapping. Everyone else was just stunned. _

_As she got close to her friends, they made a space for her which she gracefully slipped into._

"Wow Destiny, I thought for sure you were gonna be in Slytherin."

She shrugged. "Daddy would have been proud of me, and we certainly can't have that."

The Headmaster, then told everyone the news of who Hermione really is, causing more gasps to arise, and then proceeded with the rules of Hogwarts, which everyone still in shock to listen to.

"Dig in!", he said with a snap of his fingers as food appeared in front of them.

Destiny and her two friends immediately dug in, not caring that most of the room was still staring at her in amazement. With a nudge from Harry she looked up and noticed everyone looking at them. "What? Are you guys not hungry?"

Slowly everyone began lifting the forks and eating the food placed on their plates.

About 20 minutes later , she finished, and noticed across the hall, Draco beginning to leave.

"Malfoy!!", she screamed across the hall. Destiny then got up and started to run towards him, with all eyes on her. When she got there she leaped and engulfed him with a hug that knocked both of them over.

Before Malfoy could even decipher what was going on, someone interrupted.

"Ms. Riddle", a voice rang out, causing all first years, even Crabbe and Goyle to shudder.

She looked up with wide eyes and gasped.

Snape smirked, thinking he had control over the situation. That is until he heard a extremely quiet voice.

"I'm sorry, about what happened professor? Forgive me?", she asked with a slight whimper.

Snape narrowed his eyes knowing she was talking about the other day, when he was made a fool of. He was sure she wouldn't mention it but now...Of course had no idea what to say without giving anything away, especially with all eyes on them. He decided he couldn't go wrong with his ever so famous jerk of a, what could only be considered, a nod, before walking away. Before he had a chance to turn, she jumped up and pounced on the professor in a bear hug, with all the power she had yelling "Thank you, thank you, thank you thank you, thank you thank you thank you!!", as fast as humanly possible.

Snape, unlike Draco, had only stumbled back a few steps, but that was because of her weight. 'How could something that was so small, be so heavy?', he thought.

"Bye Snapesy!", she screamed as loud as she could without being too obvious.

"There's no need to scream Ms. Riddle. I'm right in front of you", he said calmly with a tinge of bitterness.

She gasped, once again, but this time it was in approval. "Very good, professor", Destiny said, as if talking to a 5 year old. "10 points to Gryffindor."

"My house is Slytherin, Ms. Riddle", he replied forgetting that a 6th year couldn't take or give away points.

"I know that you silly billy", she said ruffling his hair, what looked to be affectionately. Gasps were heard but Destiny ignored them and continued. "My house is Gryffindor. Why do you think I gave it 10 points? Duh!"

He gave her a confused look, trying to comprehend what she was saying, then decided he was lucky, she wasn't hugging him.

"You will force me into early retirement, Ms. Riddle." And with that he walked away.

The Great Hall was still staring at her. She merely shrugged and skipped, that's right, skipped away to Gryffindor table. But not before giving a wink to Draco.

She sat in the seat saved for her. "Hey guys, like the show?", she said while gulping down some pumpkin juice.


	9. Never Call A Girl Emotional

_**Authors Note. OMG!! I am so sorry for not updating in like 4 months. I am seriously going to try and push more out. I'm also making the next few chapters considerably longer to try and make up for it. :D SRRy!! On the plus side, I'm eating chinese food!! Its really good... I will post ch 10 either today or tomorrow. (its now the next day. Im eating a chicken burger sandwhich which potatoe salad in it because I couldn't find the lettece :) Also if you've seen certain episodes of Hannah Montana, you'll understand something I wrote down there. And im bored and have read a lot of fics but rite now im into tom and hermione/ hermione and voldemort so if you have any links that aren't from ff then pmail me them :) pls and thank you ENJOY!! and now its like a week later...wow, now its like another week... does any1 even read these?**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"Are you out of your bloody mind?"

She turned around to look at who spoke these words. 'Carter? Oh yeah they're invisible.' She thought.

"Be right back you guys."

"Where you going?"asked Harry

"I have my period." The boys who heard started to blush.

"Oh, so that's why you were so emotional, back on the train.", said Ron.

Destiny stopped and turned around. " I am not emotional!!", she screamed before walking towards the doors.

"Oh yeah, she's emotional." Harry rolled his eyes, and threw some of his food towards the boy across from him.

"Ugh, what mate? It's not like I called her handsome."

"Actually you did."

* * *

Dean Thomas who happened to be eavesdropping, immediately started laughing. "You called her handsome?"

"Carter? Tanner? Where are you guys?" Hearing silence she continued. "Don't make me use this." More silence. "Fine then." She brought out her wand, which she kept in her long boots, and said, "Morsmorde T.C."

She closed her eyes and felt herself the familiar feeling of the portkey.

"Ha ha ha. You found us. Good job." She opened her eyes.

"Why were you talking to me in front of everyone?", she asked, hey eyes traveling between the two of them.

"Hey, chill out. It's not like anyone would've heard us."

"Yes, but they would've heard me if I was stupid enough to answer."

They stared at her. "Did you?", asked Carter.

"Well, no but-"

"Buts, are for kicking." said Tanner proudly.

The was a quiet silence, followed by laughter from the trio, as usually happens after one of Tanners comment.

"Well, if that's all, I'm off."

"No, wait," said Carter grabbing her arm.

She spun around, forcing him to drop her arm. "Yeah?"

"Bye Snapesy", Tanner mimicking Destiny.

"Oh yeah that."

"Yeah that," replied Tanner.

"What are you thinking?", asked Carter. "Do you have a wish to die?"

"As a matter a fact I do, but that's not important. And I was thinking, that Snape can't hurt me. If he does I'll just go crying to daddy."

"Isn't that kinda harsh?"

"Yes. But what Snape doesn't know is that I wouldn't actually tell my father. I'm just letting him assume so for now."

"Diabolical. Or should I say guyabolical.", Tanner said bursting out into giggles.

" What?" asked both Destiny and Carter.

"Oh never mind, I shouldn't say anything."

"We agree with you on that part." , said a smirking Destiny. "I really should be getting back now. If you guys need to talk to me, just like tap me on the elbow, or something."

"That's no fun."

Ignoring this comment she left.

With a grumble she realized that all eyes were on her, as she had just interrupted the Headmaster from his usual after dinner speech. Dumbledore, who was also staring at her spoke.

"Ms. Riddle, here would like to speak with you all for a moment." He motioned for her to come forward.

She started her walk to the podium, clearing her throat when she got there." So... Um, I have a lot of news so why don't we start with my name. Hermione Destiny Violet Evans Potter Granger Riddle Voldermort." There was the usual shudders at hearing You-know-who's name. "I am Harry Potter's half sister. I used to be Hermione Granger, and most importantly, I'm Voldemort's daughter." There was complete silence in the room, everyone's eyes including the teachers, darted back and forth from Destiny to Dumbledore, waiting for one of them to start laughing, and revealing it was all a joke. No such thing happened. After they all realized this they broke out into murmurs. Destiny waited for the ripples of gasps, and words to cease before continuing. When it didn't she cleared her throat. If anything it just got louder. Narrowing her eyes she pulled out her wand, pointed it to her throat. "Sonorus." Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for what was about to come. "HEY!! GET OVER IT THERE'S MORE!!" Silence ensued once more.

"So, I think it would be easier for all of us you you guys would just call me Destiny Riddle."She stepped away from the microphone, then as if she just realized something stepped back. " And just because I look like this, doesn't mean I'm any different on the inside. I mean c'mon I'm Harry's sister.... that's pretty much it..." Awkwardly she walked down the stairs and went to sit beside her brother.

Shouts of shock and outrage, unraveled. Worriedly she unknowingly leaned closer to Harry, who put an arm around his sister, glaring at the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff.

"It'll be ok Destiny. At least Gryffindor and Slytherin is on your side."

"Yeah, well Slytherin has to be. As far as they're concerned I'm on their side now. The Gryffindors, know Hermione Granger. I don't think they'll judge me after hearing my explanation, thought they might have further questions. The other houses however...", she trailed off.

"The other houses will come around soon. They just need some time to get used to it.", said Ron surprisingly. The siblings stared at him incredulously. "And Slytherin can give them the extra convincing they may need."

"Ron", she said scolding him with humor in her voice.

"Maybe we should go off to bed now. " I mean it is pretty late and all, and people are still angry."

"Your right, Harry, we should go", she replied tiredly leaning away from his embrace.

Everyone watched as the three friends, left the great hall.


End file.
